Sur un tas de cendres
by reis64
Summary: Le NCIS est chargé de la protection d’un témoin, ce dernier est tué dans l'explosion d'une voiture, Kate et Mcgee sont blessés, Tony dans la seconde n’a rien. L’auteur de l’attentat connaît très bien l’agent du NCIS qui est bientôt suspendu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Seconde histoire en progression : un chapitre par semaine maximum pour l'instant.

Rien de sexuel, mais quelques scènes très NCIS

---------------------

QG du NCIS : jeudi 25 août 2005 vers 17h45.

Gibbs rentra dans l'ascenseur, il était… non depuis une heure il avait franchit ce stade.

« Je vais lui en donner moi des coups de téléphone ! Il va m'écrire « je serai toujours joignable » jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mal à la main. Non il trouverait le moyen d'y échapper, mille fois c'est mieux.»

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'Open Space anormalement désert, plongé dans la mi-ombre des stores tirés. Pourtant un doux ronflement semblait provenir du bureau de…

« DINOZZO ! »

Il y eut un … puis une envolée de feuilles de rapport, un bruit de chaise qui basculait, enfin un bruit de chute.

« Non mais ça va pas ? … Gibbs que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas en vacances ? »

« Bravo qu'elle pertinence. Tu ne réponds plus au téléphone ? »

« Le bâtiment est isolé, tout le monde est sorti, alerte à la bombe, j'étais aux archives, je n'ai rien entendu, je dois rester jusqu'à… » Il vérifia l'heure. Une sonnerie retentit. Les PC se remirent en route, les stores s'ouvrèrent inondant la pièce de lumière. « Ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre, c'est fait. Heureux de t'avoir revu. » Il était déjà sur le départ.

« Ton téléphone ? »

« Plus de batterie. Les autres victimes de la « cellule de crise »».

« Les mails ? »

« Tu plaisantes, de toutes façons tu ne sais pas comment te servir de la messagerie. Aie… »

« Ouvres tes E-mails. »

Gling-gling « Vous avez un nouveau message. »

« DiNozzo rendez-vous à 18h00 à Dulles. Terminal S. _Signé _GIBBS»

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tu attends quoi pour t'affoler, une invitation de la Maison Blanche. » Tony prit ses affaires, et se précipita à la suite de son patron.

« Dis Boss comment es-tu entré ? »

« En cas de crise les accès sont ouverts en premier pour faciliter l'évacuation d'éventuels blessés. J'attendais derrière la porte depuis…»

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Gibbs lui avait littéralement balancé le dossier de leur mission à travers la figure. Le vibreur du téléphone se mit en route, il le lança à son subalterne.

« Réponds. Si tu sais encore comment faire. »

« DiNozzo. Entendu Kate je lui dis, à tout de suite.» Il se tourna vers Gibbs « L'avion a 3 heures de retard, suspicion de maladie contagieuse à bord, les passagers ont été dérouté. »

« Tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal. »

Ils retrouvèrent McGee et Kate, ainsi qu'un asiatique agent de la CIA nommé Lee Wong.

Les deux agents se saluèrent froidement.

« DiNozzo. »

« Wong. »

« Vous vous connaissez ? » McGee le gaffeur venait encore de frapper.

Parfois Gibbs désirait avoir une télécommande, et fermer le volume.

Lee Wong prit la tête des opérations.

« Nous avons le temps, si nous allions dîner. »

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la cafétéria.

Gibbs, Tony, McGee, prirent une salade composée. Kate du poisson, Wong un tie-bone frites. La serveuse lui demanda la cuisson, Tony fut le plus rapide.

« Bien cuit, carbonisé si vous le pouvez. »

Wong le fusilla du regard, puis porta son attention sur la jeune serveuse.

« A point ce sera parfait. »

Tout au long du repas, piques et sous-entendus de la part de l'agent du NCIS se succédèrent. A la fin Gibbs ne tenait plus. Tony se leva.

« Excusez-moi. » Il se dirigea en direction des toilettes, suivi rapidement par son supérieur.

Quelques minutes après.

« Qu'y-a-t-il DiNozzo, que se s'est-il passé entre toi et Wong ? »

« … »

« Et ne me dit pas rien. »

« Ca ne te regarde pas.

« Si cela doit compromettre la mission, je dois savoir. »

« Je ferai mon travail, assures-toi qu'il fera le sien. »

Gibbs lui barrait l'accès à la porte.

« Tu ne sortiras pas sans avoir donné d'explications. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, la tension était perceptible.

Le jeune agent ne voulait pas céder, il s'approcha déterminé.

L'affrontement physique semblait inévitable.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas. »

« Tony j'ai toujours été là pour chacun d'entre vous. »

« C'est différent ici, tu as tes ordres. »

« Et toi les tiens, travailler avec Lee Wong, protéger le témoin jusqu'à l'audience de samedi. Je ne reposerai pas la question une seconde fois. Quel est le lien entre vous ? »

« Tu ne peux pas me le demander. »

« Non mais je peux de l'ordonner. Ou te virer c'est à toi de choisir. »

Le regard du jeune agent se fit très dur, déterminé, meurtrier, rien à voir avec celui qui disait il y a encore peu « Tout le monde m'aime, je suis un gentil garçon. »

« Laisses-moi passer. »

Gibbs s'écarta. DiNozzo se retourna alors une dernière fois.

« C'était en juin 1999 alors que je travaillais à Philadelphie. »

« Nous avons encore le temps. Tu veux te confier ?»

« Je veux être déchargé de l'affaire. »

« Sans explication ce n'est pas possible. »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir, avec quel salaud tu vas obliger ton équipe à travailler ? »

« … »

---------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Une minie suite pour vous remercier de vos reviews. C'est l'un des passages qui justifie un T

La suite dans une semaine pas plus.

---------------------

Tony s'assit les mains tremblantes de rage, sa gorge était serrée par l'émotion, il baissa la tête et se mit à parler.

« Le village s'appelait Dawson dans la banlieue SE de Philly, un groupe de Bikers menée par un homme nommé Joyce faisait régner la terreur, le shérif local avait demandé de l'aide, le capitaine Jefferson, nous avait envoyé moi et mon partenaire sur place. Dawson était une de ces villes de banlieue, de petites maisons éparpillées dans la campagne, une église où les gens se réunissaient le dimanche, une école primaire. Nous logions dans la pension de famille du village tenue par Mme Jameson. »

Tony s'arrêta une minute.

« Les Bikers adeptes du KKK s'en était prit à une famille de fermiers, c'était des gens de couleur pas très riches. Ce soir-là personne ne devait sortir, mais nous étions là pour empêcher ce genre de débordement, mon partenaire et moi sommes arrivés à la ferme alors de les hommes de Joyce dressaient les croix, quelqu'un nous avait donné, nous furent capturés et enfermé dans la grange, mon partenaire était noir, les Bikers assoiffés de sang voulurent faire un exemple, il subit le même sort que les fermiers, je ne pouvais rien faire, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, je me suis caché, ils m'ont recherché toute la nuit, je les entendais passer prêt de moi, finalement lorsqu'ils sont partis, il ne restait que des cendres, et une plaque de policier, ce jour-là 3 adultes et 4 enfants perdirent la vie. J'ai juré sur le tas de cendre d'avoir la peau de celui qui nous avait donné et cautionné ce massacre, il travaillait sous couverture, c'était un homme de la CIA, infiltré afin de démanteler un gigantesque trafic de drogue.»

« Wong ? »

« Wong. »

« Par la suite j'appris qu'il avait accomplit sa mission, mais moi j'avais perdu mon partenaire et ami, assisté impuissant au massacre d'une famille. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Gibbs toi plus que tout autre connaît ce qui unit deux partenaires, il eut droit à une cérémonie, à un enterrement de première, bla-bla-bla-- bla-bla-bla, avec honneur etc… homme bon s'investissant dans un programme de réinsertion des banlieues… Il était marié j'était parrain de son fils Antoine, J'ai démissionné, tu connais la suite. »

« Tony tu es le meilleur que j'ai sous la main, 2 jours c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Je le ferai… pour toi. Mais ne me demande pas plus. »

---------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

---------------------

S'il y a trop de détails ou autre, dites-le moi je m'adapterai.

---------------------

21h30 approchait lorsque l'avion fut annoncé, les agents attendaient au terminal « ARRIVEE » qu'on leur livre le « colis », l'homme qu'ils devaient protéger s'appelait Diwell Nuts, surnommé « le Dandy », il arriva escorté par deux agents fédéraux. Après échanges de signatures et de quelques mots les deux groupes se séparèrent. Sur le parking de l'aéroport leurs voitures attendaient, le moteur tournait derrière chaque volant ; un agent de la CIA., Tony, Kate, Nuts prirent place dans le premier véhicule, Gibbs, McGee, et Wong dans le second, enfin le cortège se dirigea vers : le DC, Washington, banlieue est, hôtel Chester.

Les deux voitures s'arrêtèrent le long du trottoir. Tony, Kate, Nuts, McGee sortirent.

Wong descendit sa vitre.

« Rendez-vous demain vers 7h30.»

« En cas de problèmes vous savez où me joindre. »

« T'inquiète pas patron. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet DiNozzzo. Qui pourrait venir vous chercher ici ?»

Les deux véhicules s'éloignèrent lentement.

Tony se retourna, puis croisa le regard de Kate.

« Vraiment qui viendrait nous chercher ici ? » Se demanda-t-elle.

De l'extérieur l'endroit ressemblait à un taudis, façade délabrée, enseigne à moitié lumineuse, pendante ne tenant plus que par une chaîne rouillée, Tony donna un coup de pied dans un rat trop entreprenant, la bestiole couina et partit se réfugier derrière des poubelles en fer qui débordaient, l'agent du NCIS leva la tête s'attendant à voir des vêtement en train de sécher pendu sur des fils à linge reliant les deux côtés de la rue, mais il faisait trop noir.

« Ma grand-mère habitait dans une banlieue chic à Naples en comparaison de ce quartier pouilleux ».

Kate sourit, Tony se détendait.

« Ne me fais pas rire tu n'es jamais allé en Italie. »

« Vous êtes d'origine italienne ? »

« Oui je m'appelle Anthony DiNozzo.»

« J'ai une partie de ma famille qui habite la Sicile. »

Tony toisa Nuts, le « Dandy » méritait vraiment son surnom, élégant et raffiné, cheveux gominés, habillé d'un costume 3 pièces bleu pétrole aux fines rayures, chemise blanche, cravate assortie, chaussures vernies, il ne manquait plus que le chapeau haut de forme, et la canne.

« Tu m'en diras tant. Mais ici tu n'es qu'un comptable qui a détourné beaucoup d'argent, et pour se faire pardonner essaie de faire tomber son ancien patron trafiquant d'armes. »

« Si j'avais su loger dans un tel endroit… »

«J'aurai pas venu, on connaît la chanson. Monsieur fait le difficile, alors qu'un contrat est sur sa tête. » Subitement il leva le nez et renifla. « Qu'elle est cette horreur ? » Il chercha autour de lui.

« On dirait un mélange de bonbons, et de… »

« C'est mon eau de toilette, « x-men for yu » vu la vôtre vous ne devez pas connaître. »

« En plus il sent la cocotte. X-Men for Yu, c'est cela acheter des contrefaçons ils n'ont même pas la place d'écrire les mots complets. .Après une copie de romancier nous avons droit à une copie d'homme du monde. Excuses moi le Bleu. Tu as pris ta machine à écrire ? »

« Pas eu le temps. »

« Pas de tic-tic-tic gling ? »

« Désolé, mais j'ai mon PDA. »

« Moi mon tétris. Et toi Kate ? »

« Du travail ! »

« Quel rabat-joie du devrais tourner dans des séries noires. Tel que… »

Nuts s'impatienta.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? »

« J'en ai peur. »

Ils franchirent la porte de la bicoque.

Une ampoule nue se baladait au plafond, pas de réceptionniste, juste une clef sur le comptoir, chambres 27 : 2ème étage.

Ils empruntèrent un escalier vermoulu, grinçant, et arrivèrent devant la porte portant le N° 27.

---------------------

Gibbs et Wong discutaient.

« C'est sa parole contre la mienne, vous savez fort bien quel crédit est accordé au NCIS. De plus DiNozzo est un véritable pigeon voyageur, incapable de rester dans un commissariat plus de 2 ans. »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas le détruire. »

Un changement de tactique semblait nécessaire.

« Tony n'a jamais accepté son erreur d'avoir voulut se rendre sur les lieux du drame. Ben l'a suivit, et a payé de sa vie, cette bévue le hante depuis lors, il est responsable de la mort de son coéquipier, rien de ce qu'il dira ne pourra changer ce fait. »

« Vos remords ne vous empêchent pas de dormir ? »

« Quand c'est pour une juste cause : jamais ! »

Gibbs ne répondit pas, c'était inutile, de plus de par sa position il risquait de mettre leur mission en danger, pas DiNozzo ; ce qui était vraiment un comble… S'il était parfois dur avec ses hommes c'était pour les rendre meilleurs, les affûter… Mais la vie de DiNozzo avant qu'il ne rejoigne son équipe semblait mystérieuse, il ne connaissait de lui que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui apprendre : des miettes évoquées lors de missions… des anecdotes… en fin de compte : rien…, même son dossier personnel ne mentionnait pas l'affaire, combien d'autres encore ?

---------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci de vos reviews, j'espère répondre à vos attentes, et rester fidèle à l'esprit de NCIS.

---------------------

Chapitre 4

---------------------

Ils empruntèrent un escalier vermoulu, grinçant, et arrivèrent devant la porte portant le N° 27.

La clef tourna sans problème dans la serrure.

Tony ouvrit la porte, l'odeur de renfermé le prit au cœur, il actionna l'interrupteur, fit un pas, puis se retourna un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

« Je t'en prie Kate, les femmes d'abord. »

La jeune femme le regarda pas vraiment rassurée, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur son inquiétude, elle entra dans la chambre, eut un mouvement de recul, fit un pas en arrière, trébucha, et tomba dans les bras de Tony (qui entre nous soit dit…) Il lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille, et eut pour toute réponse un violent coup de poing dans les côtes qui lui coupa la souffle.

« Encore une pensée de ce genre DiNozzo et je t'envoie coucher dehors avec ton copain. »

McGee se glissa contre le mur, et entra dans la pièce.

La chambre semblait assez propre, à gauche une commode à quatre tiroirs, à droite une sorte de coiffeuse surmontée d'un grand miroir, à la glace étoilée, un lavabo en émail qui avait connu des jours et une blancheur meilleurs, cassé et ébréché, un seul robinet en inox, la vitre était sale, tachée d'éclaboussures diverses, le linge de toilette paraissait propre, prés de la fenêtre aux rideaux gris et carreaux… 2 fauteuils en tissus usés et troués entouraient une table basse sur laquelle trônait un inattendu plateau de bienvenue, dans un coin un réfrigérateur sur lequel était placardé les tarifs, enfin le milieu de la pièce était occupé par un très grand lit environ 2/2 m, et un autre d'appoint, pas de sanitaires privés, ceux-ci se situaient au bout du couloir, et d'après l'odeur… ils n'étaient pas encore assez loin.

Tony crocheta une ou deux autres chambres, pour certaines il n'y avait qu'un broc d'eau, une cuvette et un matelas à même le sol, à côté la leur chambre ressemblait au Ritz (enfin tout est relatif…).

Jamais tout au long de ses nombreuses planques, travail sous couverture, et autres Tony n'avait logé dans un endroit aussi misérable, même lorsqu'il participait à des descentes dans les ateliers clandestins de Chicago les travailleurs étaient mieux logés, et pourtant chacun connaissait la vie de misère de ces hommes et femmes, personne ne méritait cela, surtout pas eux. Comment un tel endroit pouvait-il encore exister ici à Washington.

Les trois agents se regardèrent tristement.

Le Dandy avec son tact acquis s'appropria le grand lit, (il était quand même bien leur invité), les ressorts grincèrent douloureusement lorsqu'il s'assit sur le bord.

« Celui-là est pour moi ! »

Kate s'avança du plus petit et le tâtât méfiante, il semblait « plus confortable ».

Aucun des deux hommes ne semblait vouloir lui disputer l'aubaine.

« Je ne te croyais pas aussi courageuse Kate, imagine ton corps demain matin couvert de petites taches rouges, les puces vont faire un festin ce soir. »

« Tu cois Tony ? »

« Oui le bleu, tu n'as pas vu les autres chambres. »

« Celle-ci m'a suffit. »

« En tout cas une chose est sure il n'y aura pas de relève. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui il faudrait me payer pour rester dans une telle piaule. »

« Mais DiNozzo on est payé. »

« Oui Kate justement. Enfin le bleu voit le bon côté des choses, c'est le décor idéal pour ton prochain bouquin. »

McGee était sceptique.

« Quel titre à ton avis ? »

« La nuit des puces tueuses, des cafards, peut-être des morp… »

Kate se leva furieuse.

« Ca suffit je téléphone à Gibbs… Pas de réseau je sors.»

Tony se tourna vers McGee, tout sourire.

« T'as vu cela le bleu : tout en finesse. Dans moins d'une heure nous sommes dehors. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sur. »

Au milieu de la nuit :

Diwell Nutts dormait ou plutôt ronflait, des boules Quies dans les oreilles, un masque en soir noir sur les yeux, il s'était endormi comme un bébé.

Kate commençait à se gratter.

McGee à faire les mots croisés de Tony.

Tony debout prés de la fenêtre observait le va et vient dans la rue en bas.

Tac-tac-tac-tac etc… le bruit de plusieurs paires de talons aiguilles arpentant nerveusement le trottoir, de temps en temps une voiture s'arrêtait, quelques mots échangés, une portière claquait.

Enfin le Top ; des bruits dans le couloir, des voix étouffées, une porte qui s'ouvre, qui se referme. La cloison mince comme une feuille à cigarette laissait transpirer quelques cris assez subjectifs de la chambre voisine. Tony l'oreille collée au mur, était aux anges.

« Kate bouches toi les oreilles, McGee vient entendre, ça va te…, tu seras moins… »

« Cela ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Comme tu veux, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques. » Après un certain temps « Oh ! Déjà fini, mon record n'est pas encore battu. »

Kate était exaspérée.

« En plus tu fais des statistiques ! »

« Pour m'améliorer. D'ailleurs cette nuit n'est pas sans intérêt. »

Quand ce n'était pas la chambre à droite c'était celle de gauche.

Tony voulant se rafraîchir se dirigea vers le lavabo et tourna le robinet, un horrible bruit de tuyauteries retentit à travers la pièce, un liquide jaune s'écoula, enfin après 30 secondes de l'eau plus claire (pas transparente) coula en petit filet.

Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever, McGee se demandait avec impatience à quoi ressemblerait « leur quartier ».

Celui-ci n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il ressemblait à ces petits endroits destinés à être démolis, pour faire un parking de supermarché… Quelques petits commerces (épicier, atelier de couture, troquet, salle de jeux vidéos), au loin la vieille ancienne lumineuse d'un cinéma de quartier.

A 05h45 le camion de ramassage de poubelles fit sa tournée.

Vers 6h00 l'épicier ouvrit son rideau, puis se mit à balayer devant son magasin, et sorti petit à petit quelques étals, une demi-heure plus tard, une camionnette lui apporta journaux, pains et viennoiseries.

Avec la venue du jour l'animation dans les pièces adjacentes se calma.

Un peu avant l'heure prévue une voiture se gara dans la ruelle derrière l'hôtel, enfin quelques coups furent frappés à leur porte, Tony ouvrit Wong et Gibbs entrèrent.

« Par pitié Gibbs dis nous que nous quittons cet endroit. »

Mais c'étai la CIA qui commandait.

« Pas avant demain matin. »

Gibbs observa l'endroit avec un certain dégoût, le NCIS était la 5ème roue de la charrette des agences fédérales, mais tout de même traiter ses agents de cette façon relevait du sadisme, il se rendit compte que seule la bonne éducation de Kate ne lui avait pas permis de décrire avec réalisme l'endroit où il ne logerait même pas son pire ennemi.

« Non Wong, tout de suite, je ne tolérerai pas qu'ils restent ici une heure de plus. »

L'agent de la CIA n'était pas trop enclin à obeïr.

Kate s'approcha de lui.

« Monsieur Wong, je faisais partie des services secrets rattachés à la protection personnelle du président, vous nous changez de place, sinon je vous jure que j'ai encore assez de relations pour… »

Tony s'approcha de McGee

« Tu vois le bleu ne jamais contrarier une femme qui a mal dormi. »

« Pas mal dormi, pas dormi tout court DiNozzo, entre l'autre qui ronflait et faisait grincer le lit chaque fois qu'il se retournait, et il l'a fait crois-moi, McGee qui n'a pas cessé de parler, de demander : en huit mots commençant par…, avec un je ne sais quoi au milieu, définition…, et toi DiNozzo : tu tiens le pompon, pire que ces vermines, tu as arpenté la chambre à la recherche de renseignements pour tes statistiques, savoir combien un… »

« J'aime bien me renseigner Kate. D'ailleurs les paroles ne suffisent pas il faudrait les vidéos. »

La jeune femme était désespérée.

« Gibbs ! Nous sommes dans un hôtel de passes. »

Et Tony se mit à divaguer dans ses idées loufoques et ludiques.

«Voyons : à gauche 7 clients, moyenne entre 15 et 30 mn, à droite, 3 clients avec plus de…, aïe… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a DiNozzo : tu a relevé les compteurs ? »

« Pardon patron, je… ces suceurs de sang mon sucé le cerveau. »

« Pour quelles le fassent il faudrait encore que tu en aies un DiNozzo. »

Pendant ce temps le Dandy dormait.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Sur ce Wong quitta la pièce.

Il revint une demi-heure après.

« Nous avons une autre planque à 5 kilomètres de la Cour de Justice. Nous ne pourrons pas y aller avant la nuit, c'est trop risqué. Nous allons cacher « Le Colis » dans le coffre de la voiture et le conduire au NCIS en attendant. Une fois que nous seront à l'abri j'enverrai un taxi venir vous chercher. » Voyant que Kate se grattait discrètement il eut pitié d'elle. « Il y a une place pour vous bien sur. »

Elle se ne fit pas dire deux fois. Ils réveillèrent Nutts, et dans les 5 minutes qui suivirent abandonnèrent les deux malheureux agents à leur sort peu enviable.

Tony traversa la couloir et observa quelques minutes la voiture s'éloigner, vérifiant qu'aucune autre ne les suivait, enfin il se tourna vers McGee.

« Viens le bleu je te paie un café. » Ils prirent leurs affaires, donnèrent la clef au réceptionniste qui les observa d'un air suspect.

« Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? »

Les deux agents s'observèrent un instant ne sachant quoi dire, puis quittèrent l'établissement par l'arrière.

Le troquet était déjà ouvert. Ils prirent place dans un coin qui leur permettait de voir l'entrée de leur hôtel, et commandèrent un petit déjeuner. L'endroit était propre, et ressemblait un peu aux saloons des vieux westerns, une table de poker, des joueurs de 421, des lanceurs de fléchettes. En attendant qu'on leur serve leur « repas » ils s'éclipsèrent à tour de rôle aux WC. Tony regardait d'un air désespéré son costume quasi neuf de chez Ermenegildo Zegna, sa chemise autrefois propre. Il les passerait certainement à l'incinérateur « décontamination » du NCIS. Même sorti de la chambre il gardait encore l'odeur sur lui. Le Bleu n'était pas plus frais.

Ils crurent à un miracle lorsqu'une jeune serveuse, leur apporta leur petit déjeuner, 2 jus de fruit, du café, des œufs et du bacon, pain et croissants, il y avait même de la charcuterie et du fromage. La télévision relatait les évènements qui avaient conduits au procès du lendemain, le visage de Nutts apparut en grand sur l'écran.

C'est alors qu'une voiture s'arrêta devant le « Chester », quatre hommes vêtus de costumes sombres s'engouffrèrent dans l'hôtel, lorsqu'ils sortirent peut de temps après ils n'avaient pas l'air très heureux. L'un d'entre eux téléphonait d'une manière assez « brutale ».

La serveuse leur vint leur resservir du café. L'intérêt soudain des deux hommes pour ce qui se passait de l'autre côté ne lui échappât pas.

« Ce sont les frères Scatto, les hommes de main de Vito Moriani. L'homme dont le procès débute ce week-end. Il paraît que Dewell Nutts est en ville, c'était son homme de main, et comptable à ses heures. Ils doivent être à sa recherche pour lui faire la peau. »

Tony décida qu'il avait là l'opportunité d'apprendre des petits trucs.

« Qui peut être assez fou pour ce cacher dans un tel endroit ? »

« Un homme désespéré, il parait que Nutts a passé un deal avec les fédéraux, lorsqu'il s'est enfuit à l'étranger il a laissé femme et gosse, monsieur menait une double vie. »

« Il veut peut-être se ranger. »

« C'est sur il sera à l'abri dans un cimetière. Vous ne le connaissez pas. On le surnomme le Dandy. C'est une vermine de la pire espèce, si j'avais su qu'il était en face je l'aurai tué de mes propres mains. »

Le cellulaire de Tony se mit à sonner.

« Oui DiNozzo, dans 15 minutes, devant le cinéma au bout de la rue ? Parfait on y sera. »

La jeune femme s'éloigna.

« Le Bleu, on a été donné. »

« Tu crois Tony ? »

« Attends ils venaient pour quoi, à ton avis ? T'as vu les bosses qu'ils avaient sous leur veste on n'aurait jamais fait le poids. »

« Qui aurait bien pu faire cela ? »

« Nous effectuons une mission secrète seuls une dizaine d'hommes sont au courant, ce n'est pas nous c'est forcément quelqu'un de la CIA. »

« Wong ? »

« C'est assez dans son style. Tout le monde a un prix. »

---------------------

Il était prés de 10 heures lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au NCIS, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour prendre pas une,

Ni deux, mais trois douches, et quelques vêtements de rechange. Ils firent également un détour

par l'appartement de Kate afin de lui prendre quelques habits, mais McGee entra seul (Kate avait bien précisé pas DiNozzo).

« Alors comment c'est »

« Quoi ? »

« L'appartement, les placards, les… enfin le Bleu un peu d'imagination. »

« … »

« Bien tu réponds. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire. »

« Moi je te l'aurai dit. »

« C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas voulu que tu entres. »

---------------------

La journée se déroula dans le calme, il y eut un court brieffing vers 16 heures afin de revoir le déroulement de la journée du lendemain, en fonction de ce qui s'était passé le matin la sécurité devait être renforcée.

Une voiture viendrait les prendre vers 8h00, il y en aurait deux autres comme escorte.

La première : 4 agents agents de la CIA,

La seconde : Nutts, Kate, McGee, Wong,

La troisième : Tony, et trois autres agents,

Gibbs s'occuperait de sécuriser le trajet.

Une fois dans la Cour de Justice Nutts serait pris en charge par des agents spéciaux, le travail de coopération du NCIS et de la CIA se terminerait là.

---------------------

Vers 21h30 deux voitures vinrent les chercher. Tony prit le volant de la seconde, avec Nutts, Kate et McGee. Cette fois-ci ils se dirigèrent directement dans les faubourgs puis en direction d'un des quartiers résidentiels de Washington, ils allaient loger dans un petit motel, 2 chambres avaient été louées, elles étaient identiques, un grand lit et deux petits, un salon avec un canapé et deux fauteuils en simili, un grand cabinet de toilette avec bain douches, tout cela dans une propreté impeccable. Les chambres étaient communicantes.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Nutts devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il refusa de se coucher et s'assit sur le canapé devant la télévision, se rendant plus que nécessaire aux toilettes. McGee prit le grand lit, Tony et Kate agents plus expérimentés dormaient rarement la veille d'une mission importante et Gibbs les avait autorisé à faire une sieste l'après-midi. Les autres agents feraient des rondes. Tony prit le premier tour de garde, de 22h30 jusqu'à 4 heures, Kate le reste de la nuit.

Le petit déjeuner leur fut servi dans la chambre.

Et enfin un peu avant la troisième voiture s'avança sur le parking. Il était l'heure.

A huit heures précises le petit cortège prit la route en direction, de la Cour Fédérale de Justice. Cinq kilomètres c'est assez rapide surtout à cette heure, et pourtant le trajet leur paraissait incroyablement long. Les trois voitures roulaient en laissant une trentaine de mètres entre elles.

C'est à mi-chemin que le drame se produisit, ils sortaient du quartier résidentiel et entraient dans le centre ville fait de petits immeubles de 2 à 3 étages maximum, un fourgon s'interposa entre la première et la seconde voiture, alors qu'ils suivaient un véhicule aux vitres teintées, cette dernière freina brusquement se mettant en travers de la route. Immédiatement les portes s'ouvrirent, des hommes cagoulés, et armés de PM firent immédiatement feu sur la voiture de tête ne laissant aucune chance aux occupants. Le fourgon stoppa également, des hommes sortirent rapidement, deux ouvrirent le feux sur la voiture de queue, le conducteur blessé perdit le contrôle et ils s'encastrèrent dans une cabine téléphonique alors qu'un autre épaula un lance roquette et visa la voiture où se tenait Wong, Nutts, et bien sur Kate et McGee, Tony qui avait réussit à se dégager courut se mettre à l'abri et tira sur l'homme mais trop tard, la roquette atteint la voiture et explosa, le véhicule fut projeté à plusieurs mètres, se retourna, glissa et finalement s'arrêta : en flamme. Les « bandits » se replièrent l'agent du NCIS tira au hasard ils répliquèrent immédiatement et s'échappèrent rapidement.

Les secours étaient déjà en route.

Gibbs arriva et s'approcha rapidement du véhicule afin de porter secours aux occupants, alors que Tony s'emparait de l'extincteur d'une des voitures accidentées, il maîtrisa facilement l'incendie, évitant ainsi l'explosion du réservoir d'essence qui avait commencé à fuir. Il n'y avait plus de pare-brise, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, il ne restait plus qu'un tas de tôles froissées, écrasés, dont personne n'aurait pu sortir vivant, pourtant quelques plaintes fusaient faiblement. Les services secours arrivèrent dans les cinq minutes, les deux agents furent écartés, la voiture fut remise sur ses roues, les équipes de désincarcération commencèrent leur travail. La police sécurisait la scène.

Un peu plus loin 6 hommes étaient déjà enveloppés dans des sacs, le conducteur blessé évacué rapidement.

Tony fut prit de vertige.

« Tu n'as rien ?»

« Je ne crois pas. »

Son front était couvert de sang.

« Ton front ? » Il retira sa main rougie

« Ce n'est pas le mien. »

Le passager avant fut dégagé en premier c'était Nutts pas besoin de vérifier son pouls.

« Ce sont les deux passagers avant qui ont tout prit. »

« Tony qui conduisait ? »

Il n'entendait rien. L'agent le plus jeune du NCIS ne détournait pas les yeux de Nutts.

Gibbs réitéra sa question.

Tony détourna ses yeux remplis de larmes.

« C'était Kate.»

Dans flash il vit Kate et MGee allongés sur le sol les yeux grands ouverts : morts, et Wong qui s'en sortait.

« J'aurai tant voulu… J'avais tellement de choses à… » Le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et il s'écroula au sol évanoui.

Deux infirmiers se précipitèrent vers les agents, l'un des deux poussèrent Gibbs.

« Brancardiers. »

---------------------

Suite dans une semaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Vous faire attendre une semaine : jamais… Mais je dois me diviser entre deux fics, et selon l'inspiration et les « impératifs » je dois jongler…

J'aime trop Kate et McGee pour les trucider surtout au début de mon histoire.

Je ne connais rien en médecine ni en accident de voiture aussi pardon de ce que vous pourriez associer par la suite à des incompréhensions (maladresse ou erreur).

Je rends hommage à ceux et celle(s) qui ne se souviennent plus de mon résumé, car j'étais inquiète : ils ou elles savent (donc OUT mon premier suspens) plus ou moins le prochain chapitre, voire la suite. Vous lire « bouleversé ((e) s) » et/ou impatient ((e) s) est important et essentiel pour moi, c'est ma récompense « d'écrivain ».

Merci à tous.

Pardon des fautes d'orthographe et autres… je pense en avoir fait un tir groupé sur la fin.

---------------------

Au NCIS

Jenny Sheppard signait quelques rapports lorsqu'un des membres du MTAC, l'appela au téléphone.

« Mme pourriez-vous venir immédiatement SVP. » Elle partit sur le champ.

Sur l'écran géant une journaliste Megan Stock commentait les images en arrière-plan.

…le bilan provisoire va sans doute s'alourdir au court de la journée, mais toutefois on déplore déjà 7 morts, dont Dewell Nutts qui devait témoigner ce matin au procès de Vito Moriani, les autres noms seront rendus publiques dès que les familles auront été prévenues, deux blessés ont été évacués, actuellement les secouristes essaient de dégager encore trois personnes emprisonnées dans la voiture sur laquelle l'attaque principale était concentrée. Le capitaine Jackwell qui dirige les opérations de désincarcération nous laissait entendre qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il y ait des survivants. C'était Megan Stock en direct de… 

Jenny observa tristement l'écran, les agents du NCIS étaient soit morts, soit blessés. Elle devait appeler Gibbs mais elle préféra attendre que celui-ci le fasse, quand il serait en état.

Gibbs n'avait donné qu'un coup de fil c'était à Ducky, ce dernier était parti immédiatement sur les lieus.

---------------------

Sur la scène de l'attaque peu de temps après

McGee et Wong venaient d'être dégagés, ils furent prit en charge par des médecins, puis évacués sur Bethesda par hélicoptère, les ambulances n'étant pas assez rapides. Ce n'était même pas certain qu'ils supporteraient le voyage, un second attendait à peu de distance.

Ducky s'approcha de son ami et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Comment vont-ils ? »

« Lorsque Tony a perdu connaissance ils ont préféré l'emmener mais je ne pense pas que ce soit grave, c'est lui qui a éteint l'incendie… Pour McGee je ne sais même pas s'il était encore en vie en arrivant à l'hôpital, et Kate… » Il montra la voiture « Elle est encore là-dedans. Ils refusent que j'approche. »

« Moi je peux : je suis médecin. »

Ducky s'approcha du véhicule et déclina son identité. Il n'apercevait de Kate qu'une partie de son visage couverte de sang, et sa main droite. Il l'a prit délicatement et se mit à lui parler comme il le faisait si souvent à ses « patients ». C'est alors qu'il sentit une légère pression sur ses doigts.

« Kate tu m'entends ? »

« Duc… uis… lée. »

Comment pouvait-il y avoir encore de l'espoir dans cet amas de tôles carbonisées, écrasées… Mais pourtant…

« Elle est encore vivante ! »

Une demi-heure après ils réussirent à la dégager. Entre temps elle s'était évanouie plusieurs fois. Son pouls battait de plus en plus faiblement.

« Jethro si tu crois encore à quelque chose, c'est le moment de faire une prière. »

« Oui Ducky je vais prier, mais pour retrouver ceux qui sont responsables. Ils vont payer je te le jure. »

Toutes les photos, relevés, déclaration de témoins, même confiscation d'un film vidéo (il faut bien dire qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un avide d'émotions fortes…) avaient été effectués par la police locale conjointement avec la CIA.

De toute façon Gibbs n'avait plus d'équipe…

Lorsqu'ils avaient signé, ils étaient conscients que la mort pouvait les rejoindre à chaque coin de rue, chaque hangar désaffecté, soutes de bateaux, même des snippers…, mais là ? C'était trop horrible, anormal, injustifié, gratuit…

McGee n'aurait jamais dû devenir agent de terrain, il était si innocent, si gentil, si bleu…

Kate si professionnelle, mais également si femme ; douce et sensible

ET ENFIN

Tony à peine sorti de l'adolescence, adepte des blagues de gamin, parfois loufoque…

La vie était faite d'épreuves, d'embûches, de rires et de larmes, de joie et de peine.

Mais aucune action, aucun pot de vin… Ne justifiait un tel carnage.

Et pourtant c'était arrivé à son équipe…, des trois agents de terrains combien en réchapperaient –ils ?

---------------------

« Jethro ! Nous devons nous rendre à Bethesda. »

« Oui avant je vais téléphoner à Jenny. Elle a du voir les informations.»

C'est alors qu'un homme portant un blouson « CIA » s'approcha deux. Et s'adressa au « patron » du NCIS.

« M. Gibbs ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourriez-vous nous suivre s'il vous plait ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Enquête préliminaire. »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui ! Nous avons suffisamment d'indices. »

« Je dois m'occuper de mes hommes. Téléphoner au directeur du NCIS.»

« Plus tard. Je veux savoir de quoi vous vous rappelez maintenant : pas dans 48 heures. »

« Je m'en occupe Jethro je te tiens au courant. »

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit l'homme de la CIA répondit.

« Oui Demps ? … C'est moi… pour les autres agents ? Entendu je lui dis… »

« Votre agent… il chercha sur son calepin. DiNozzo vient de reprendre connaissance, on pourra l'interroger dans d'après-midi. L'agent blessé est décédé, en ce qui concerne Wong, Todd, et McGee ils sont en chirurgie.»…. « Suivez-moi.» C'était un ordre par une requête. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en voiture, laissant le médecin seul. Ducky avait des ressources, il partit à sa voiture, prendre un appareil photo, quelques éprouvettes et commença son travail, bientôt la rue serait dégagée pour permettre à la circulation de recommencer, sans compter le ciel s'assombrissant ; alors adieu les indices,. Certes la CIA et la police locale étaient très compétentes, parfois l'enquête pouvait basculer sur un petit quelque chose d'insignifiant, en tant que légiste il était bien placé pour le savoir.

DiNozzo était venu le voir la veille, il ne la sentait pas cette mission, il était inquiet… avait un mauvais pressentiment.

---------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Encore désolée pour le retard

---------------------

Chapitre 6

---------------------

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au quartier général de la CIA à McLean, Demps avait isolé Gibbs dans une pièce en attendant les premiers résultats de l'enquête, l'agent du NCIS était furieux, il lui était interdit de communiquer avec l'extérieur : « procédure habituelle », s'était excusé l'agent de la CIA. Dès que nous aurons des nouvelles de votre équipe nous vous les communiquerons.

Il se remémora les événements de la journée. Tony avait voulut être avec McGee et Kate dans la dernière voiture afin de couvrir leurs arrières, cela ne lui avait pas été accordé, Kate attachée à la sécurité du président des Etats-Unis était la plus qualifiée pour assurer la protection rapprochée de Dewell Nuts, McGee était dans la voiture avec elle parce que c'était comme ça. Wong car il fallait avoir un représentant de la CIA. Tout avait foiré depuis le début, que s'était-il passé ? Qui les avait vendu ? Les victimes avaient été trop bien ciblées pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence, quelqu'un informait ceux qui en voulaient à la vie du Dandy. Pas son équipe. La CIA non plus. Nuts certainement pas. Wong ? Qui sait…

DiNozzo les avaient prévenu tous autant qu'ils étaient de la délicatesse de l'enquête, de sa crainte au sujet de l'agent de la CIA qu'il connaissait depuis trop longtemps.

Les frères Scatto ne pouvaient pas être derrière l'attentat ; c'était trop bien organisé, trop bien minuté… « A la façon commandos ». Les gilets pare-balles que portaient les agents fédéraux ne leur avaient servi strictement à rien ils avaient été tués à l'aide de balles KTW spécialement conçues pour pénétrer les protections.

Les plaques d' immatriculation apparaissant sur les vidéos, un avis de recherche fut émis rapidement, il porta ses fruits car en fin da matinée la voiture et le fourgon furent retrouvés abandonnés près de Rock Creek Park‎, une équipe envoyée immédiatement sur place se chargea de les rapatrier au siège central, heureusement les pluies de ces derniers jours assouplissant le sol, leur avait permit de faire différents moulages. Ils devaient dès à présent comparer les traces avec divers véhicules impliqués dans différentes actions.

Les experts scientifiques de la CIA désossaient les véhicules, les plaques étaient évidement fausses, grace au numéro de châssis ils apprirent que les véhicules appartenaient à deux couples qui avaient déclaré le vol trois jours auparavant.

Ils trouvèrent deux indices : le premier sur le siège passager du fourgon dont les traces de sang avait été sommairement nettoyé, l'autre une empreinte partielle sur l'une des plaques minéralogiques, les recherches risquaient de durer plusieurs heures, 24 au moins, c'était généralement le délai pour la recherche ADN, les empreintes c'était plus facile avec les permis de conduire. L'enquête serait longue et difficile. Gibbs leur avait suggéré de chercher dans le fichier des forces armées en priorité. Son instinct lui disait que l'attaque avait été exécutée par des ex-militaires.

---------------------

Lorsque Ducky regagna le NCIS, il y régnait un silence pesant, inhabituel, perturbant, effrayant… Il déposa ses échantillons chez Abby, (le laboratoire était exceptionnellement désert), ainsi que la carte mémoire sur le bureau de Gibbs. La nouvelle de l'attentat avait déjà fait le tour du NCIS et tous les agents qui le croisaient, détournaient les yeux gênés.

Il revenait de Bethesda, pour les trois agents blessés les médecins refusaient de se prononcer pour l'instant, Tony très agité avait été mis sous sédatif, et dormait paisiblement, il souffrait simplement de légères brûlures aux mains, lui qui était un véritable aimant à blessures s'en était sorti indemne. Comme toutes les victimes, il aurait droit à un suivit psychologique, il le refuserai sans doute, comme il l'avait fait autrefois prétextant qu'il pouvait gérer. Le médecin qui l'avait examiné avait prévenu Ducky.

« Il est rongé par le remords et la culpabilité, il se pose des tas de questions, analyse les événements de ces derniers jours, et ne comprends pas pourquoi il est encore en vie, quelles erreurs ont-ils faites ? Il a craqué dans la salle d'examens, ce sera une épreuve terrible à surmonter pour lui. »

« Il est encore sous le choc. »

Le directeur n'était pas à son bureau, Cynthia ne savait pas où elle était mais les options étaient nombreuses, McLean, Bethesda. Il allait prendre l'ascenseur lorsque l'agent Lee l'appella.

« Docteur un agent de la CIA vient d'apporter ces DVD, de… je…, les doubles des déclarations des témoins.»

« Descendez les chez Abby. Non attendez je m'en occupe.»

« Vous avez des nouvelles ? »

« DiNozzo va bien. Mais en ce qui concerne Kate et McGee et l'agent Wong, c'est encore trop tôt. »

« Les… »

« Tout le monde est mort à part eux. »

La jeune femme s'enfuit au bord des larmes.

Quelque chose perturbait Ducky, tout semblait avoir été trop vite, trop bien orchestré, trop bien minuté, trop efficace, il décida de regarder les films.

Sur 12 hommes 1 seul s'en sortirait sans dommage. C'était un véritable miracle qu'il y ai eu des survivants, les assaillants s'en étaient sortis à bon compte comment pouvait-il en être autrement, ils portaient tous des gilets pare-balles…

Il visionna les vidéos à en avoir mal à la tête, compulsa les rapports à en loucher. Alors qu'il allait abandonner, une évidence lui apparut sur la vidéo qui avait été prise par l'hélicoptère qui suivait le convoi,

Tony était sorti de la voiture et roulé se mettre à l'abri avant que celle-ci ne heurte la cabine téléphonique, tandis que les tirs des assaillants se concentraient sur le véhicule, semblant l'ignorer ou tirer pour l'obliger à se replier sans pouvoir riposter. Malgré tout Tony avait réussit à blesser un des assaillants à la jambe, juste avant qu'ils ne quittent les lieux, ce dernier déséquilibré était tombé par terre. Dieu merci malgré la panique il avait fait son travail consciencieusement, et l'échantillon de sang qu'il avait recueilli lui donnerait peur être un indice sur l'identité d'un des tueurs.

---------------------

Dans l'après-midi le légiste en arriva à la conclusion ce n'était pas un miracle que Tony s'en soit sorti, il avait été délibérément épargné. Pourquoi ? Dans quel But ? En échange de quoi ? Sans nouvelles de Gibbs il décida de partir à nouveau à l'hôpital pour voir Tony afin d'essayer d'obtenir des explications, pas un instant il imagina que ce dernier puisse avoir quelque chose à voir avec l'attaque. Il le refusait catégoriquement.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle d'attente il trouva Abby en larmes, elle regardait la TV, une chaîne câblée d'information, sur laquelle il ne parlait que de l'attentat, quand elle l'aperçu elle se jeta dans ses bras, le brave docteur la réconforta du mieux qu'il pût.

« Ils refusent de me dire quoique ce soit. »

« C'est normal. »

« Ils refusent de me laisser voir Tony. »

«Il va bien je l'ai vu ce matin. Il se repose. »

«Ducky il y a un garde devant sa porte. La CIA l'a déjà interrogé.» Elle le regarda intensivement « Toi ! Tu me caches quelque chose. »

« C'est un témoin, ils le protègent. » Tu parles ! La CIA et la police locale, mieux expérimentées n'avaient sans doute pas à visionner les vidéos, pour en arriver à la même conclusion que lui plus tôt. Après un tel carnage le seul « survivant » ne pouvait être que suspect, agent fédéral ou non.

« Tu as des nouvelles du directeur ? »

« Elle est parti pour Langley. Dis Ducky tu crois qu'ils vont… J'ai si peur…»

« Ils vont s'en sortir, j'en suis sur, il le faut. »

« Tu as vu l'état de la voiture, comment peuvent-ils être encore en vie ?»

« Ils le sont Abby, c'est tout ce qui importe pour l'instant. Téléphones à la sœur de McGee, et de Kate pour les prévenir. Je t'ai laissé des échantillons dans ton labo, il serait bien que tu les analyses. Plus tard peut-être.»

Enfin après des minutes qui leur semblèrent durer des heures, un médecin (le chef de service) s'avança dans la salle d'attente, il avait revêtu une blouse propre, son visage était fatigué, triste, signes annonciateurs de mauvaises nouvelles, le frère de Wong qui était demeuré silencieux jusque là s'approcha également en attente de nouvelles.

« Suivez-moi allons dans mon bureau. » Il était près de 17 heures. Les trois agents la tête basse s'attendait au pire.

« J'ai déjà fait mon rapport à Mme Sheppard. » Son téléphone de bureau se mit à sonner. Il décrocha.

« Excusez-moi »…« Entendu j'arrive. »… « Mlle Sarah McGee vient d'arriver je vais à sa rencontre ». Il quitta la pièce.

Sur le mur le traditionnel tableau lumineux où étaient exposées plusieurs radios, Ducky s'approcha doucement et les regarda attentivement.

« Quand pensez-vous docteur ? »

Le silence de Ducky en disait long. Et sa réponse ne consola personne.

« Je ne suis que légiste. Mais ils sont en vie.»

---------------------

Suite sans doute demain


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

---------------------

Chapitre 7

---------------------

Tony détestait les hôpitaux, leur odeur, leur couleur, leur silence et leurs bruits, la première chose qu'il demandait lorsqu'il y entrait était l'heure de sa sortie. Les médecins ( ?) avaient préféré le garder en observation pour la nuit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il appréhendait le lendemain vers 15h00. Quelqu'un viendrait le chercher, il retrouverait son bureau, mais plus rien ne serait comme avant, personne en face de lui, plus de McGee à embêter, et le pire : le regard des autres. Ce serait comme avant . lui et Gibbs, enquêtant, se heurtant au « rouleau compresseur » de la CIA, comme autrefois avec le FBI, à cette pensée il fut saisi d'une certaine mélancolie, il repensa à sa première rencontre avec l'agent Caitlin Todd à bord d'A.F.O., leur parcours, leur complicité… Elle était là tout près de lui luttant contre la mort ignorant ses sentiments. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme, professionnelle, posée, intelligente et ce qui n'enlevait rien à ses charmes : séduisante, sophistiquée ; tout simplement Kate… La règle douze, il en avait par-dessus la tête…, il « picorait » à droite et à gauche, cachant derrière un paravent de personnages un amour exclusif.

Les agents de la CIA venait de partir, il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi « son patron » ne les avait pas accompagné. Bien sur il avait déjà interrogé plusieurs fois des témoins ou suspects hospitalisés, dans les 24-48 heures suivant le cas, car au-delà, on revoyait sa déposition, on affinait, confirmait ou infirmait, parlait avec les autres témoins, des visiteurs, les détails changeaient, parfois devenaient contradictoires, c'est pour cela que la CIA le gardait en isolation, sans téléphone, sans visite.

« Nous reviendrons demain matin nous aurons sans doute d'autres questions à vous poser. »

Pourtant cette phrase insignifiante pouvait présager tellement de choses.

Il avait un nœud à l'estomac, que pouvaient-ils bien lui reprocher ? Il avait respecté les consignes de sécurité à la lettre, pas d'appels extérieurs, il s'était montré plus professionnel que jamais, ce qui les chipotait c'était la distance de 30 mètres entre chaque voiture, ce n'était pas lui qui en était responsable, c'était les ordres de Wong. LA question : comment lui un tireur réputé avait pu rater sa ou les cibles tellement de fois, qu'il cherche à se mettre à l'abri ils s'en foutaient, son rôle était de protéger le témoin, à les en croire il aurait du se sacrifier, se trouver sur la table d'autopsie de Ducky… Le NCIS ne travaillait bien que seul, sans être chapeauté par une quelconque agence gouvernementale qui ne leur faisait pas confiance, leur tirant dans les pattes dès que possible.

Bien sur il n'aimait pas Wong, il avait juré d'avoir sa peau, mais pas au point de compromettre une mission à laquelle participait le NCIS, ses collègues ceux sur lesquels il pouvait compter, et inversement, ceux qui lui donnait des claques et ceux qu'il charriait, et taquinait...

Il était simplement coupable d'avoir survécu.

---------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Tout doucement l'intrigue se met en place

McGee et Kate : où serait le suspens s'il n'y en avait pas… de leurs nouvelles au prochain chapitre.

J'ai remplacé Ton Morrow par Jenny Sheppard, car je trouve que c'est la femme de la situation, énergique, volontaire… et il faut bien le dire plus agréable.

Quant à la relation Kate-Tony ? Je ne dévoilerai pas grand-chose sauf que si vous aimez les deux personnages comme je les aime, certains passages vous plairont. (intenses en émotions, sniff-sniff…) et la fin… chut vous verrez…

---------------------

Chapitre 8

---------------------

Le docteur Mettews était assis à son bureau, et regardait les personnes en face de lui, il n'aimait pas ces moments de face à face avec les familles qui attendent et espèrent tant et lui… Abby sniffait, le frère de Wong (lui-même policier) demeurait stoïque, Ducky essayait de consoler Sarah McGee en larmes.

« Personne n'est de la famille de l'agent « Gustib » ? »

« Non ! »

« Bien alors passons aux autres blessés. Tous souffrent de multiples contusions et brûlures.

M. Wong souffre de contusions pulmonaires sévères, ainsi que de lésions de la moelle épinière, plus précisément rupture de celle-ci sous la 8ème dorsale. Sous le choc de l'explosion le bloc-moteur a reculé, entraînant dans son mouvement les deux sièges avant, il était placé derrière celui du passager. »

Avait-il commencé par les bonnes nouvelles ou les mauvaises ? Les mauvaises forcément il fallait que ce soit par celles-ci.

---------------------

Le directeur Sheppard était furieuse, jamais une mission sous ses ordres n'avait fini en un tel gâchis, les répercussions sur le procès de Vito Moriani étaient secondaires, tout ceci n'aurait pas du arriver, tout était parfaitement minuté, le fait qu'ils aient choisi de se rendre dans une autre planque ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Beaucoup de personnes demanderaient des explications, à commencer par les familles des agents tués.

Demps l'accueillit et ensemble ils descendirent directement au sous-sol dans la pièce où se trouvait Gibbs, c'était la fin de l'après-midi peu avant 17h00. Tous avaient des nouvelles récentes de leurs agents, l'heure n'était pas aux condoléances, mais aux actes.

L'Agence avait subi de lourdes pertes et pansait ses blessures, mais une telle action ne resterait pas impunie, déjà ils recherchaient les coupables.

lI avait participé à l'élaboration du plan, à l'origine il devait être dans la voiture de tête, mais ses supérieurs lui avaient demandé d'assurer la sécurité à l'intérieur de la Cour Fédérale de Justice, les agents tués étaient des collègues et amis, il appréciait peu Wong qui pour lui était un opportuniste, gravissant les échelons en participant à des affaires qui le mettait en valeur, alors que lui l'homme de la rue, galèrait… il connaissait son contentieux avec Tony, mais lui et l'asiatique travaillait dans la même agence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait être emballé dans les sacs, à la morgue, en salle d'autopsie.

Si un homme pouvait mener à bien cette enquête en toute impartialité, ce ne pouvait être que lui.

Face à Jenny Sheppard l'agent Demps ne faisait pas le poids, il la connaissait de réputation et il s'était permis quelques libertés aujourd'hui. Sa hiérarchie l'appuyait, car il était à la CIA ce qu'était Gibbs au NCIS, c'était un excellent agent qui contrairement à ce dernier respectait sa hiérarchie, et ne discutait que rarement les ordres.

Le ton fut donné dès le début.

« Pourquoi avez-vous demandé aux médecins de Bethesda de garder l'agent DiNozzo en observation ? »

« Nous aurons encore des questions à lui poser et je ne voulais pas lui courir après. »

« Et l'agent Gibbs ? Pourquoi est-il encore ici ? »

« Nous débutons une enquête conjointe, et je pensais que votre agent serait plus coopératif. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tout ce qu'il a su nous dire c'est qu'il obéissait aux ordres, que tout était normal, qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier. Je pensais que nous ferions des avancées significatives dès ce soir.»

Gibbs-DiNozzo : même combat…

« Sans sa présence d'esprit le bilan serait plus lourd. C'est moi qui l'ai forcé à accomplir cette mission, il refusait de travailler de nouveau avec Wong. »

« Pour le résultat il aurait mieux faire de le laisser mourir. Il avait juré d'avoir sa peau » Gibbs repensa à la plaque de policier que DiNozzo gardait précieusement sous clef dans son petit coffret en fer au milieu de médailles. « La voiture en feu a du lui rappeler bien des souvenirs, je suis étonné de son geste d'éteindre l'incendie, mais deux de ses collègues étaient prisonniers des flammes, et il y avait le témoin. »

Jenny Sheppard n'était pas au courant de l'affaire de Dawson en juin 1999 recevait de plein fouet les critiques envers son agent.

« Gibbs ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'est à Tony qu'il faut le demander. »

« Non agent Gibbs elle a le droit de savoir, en 1999 l'agent Lee Wong travaillait sous couverture, il avait infiltré un groupe de Bikers afin de démanteler un gigantesque trafic de drogue, DiNozzo avec son partenaire se sont trouvés au milieu d'une expédition punitive. Plus tard il a accusé Wong de les avoir donné afin de protéger sa couverture.»

« C'était vrai ? »

« Wong l'a toujours nié. »

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

«Son partenaire a été brûlé vif en compagnie d'une famille de fermier. Les fédéraux ont classés l'affaire, DiNozzo a disjoncté et a agressé Wong. Vous connaissez la suite. Le temps passe mais la rancune demeure. »

Lui aussi avait connu cette situation, intouchable ; ils avaient dit. Pour lui, son meilleur agent, les victimes de toutes les injustices, pour les générations présentes et à venir il se devait de réagir… Et se regarder dans une glace sans avoir honte.

« Je crois que Ben avait un fils ? »

« Oui il s'appelle Antoine. Je sais que DiNozzo a essayé un temps de remplacer le père qu'il avait perdu. Puis sa femme Anya s'est donné la mort, le gamin devait avoir 18 ans l'âge de s'enrôler… Depuis lors il n'est jamais réapparut…»

---------------------

« … il sera privé de l'usage de ses jambes… »

---------------------

Suite peut-être demain … (P.S. je ne suis pas sadique juste logique, et n'accepte pas l'injustice.)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

N'ayant aucune connaissance médicale à part Internet je m'excuse pour les inepties présentes et à venir.

Une précision : Demps. Son véritable est Kit Dempsey, étant nulle pour décrire les personnages : il ressemble à Michael Brandon dans « mission casse-cou ». J'espère ne pas avoir donné un nom de famille pour le partenaire de Tony en 1999 car je ne l'ai plus retrouvé, et j'ai relu l'histoire plusieurs fois. 

---------------------

Chapitre 9

---------------------

Le docteur Mettews continua son exposé, Ducky vint se placer à ses côtés, il se doutait que ses amis ne manqueraient pas de lui demander des compléments d'informations.

« Pour les agents Todd et McGee nous avons établis un diagnostic de polytraumatisme qui se fait lorsque des lésions engageant le pronostic vital sont mises en évidence. »

Ducky observait les radios d'un air soucieux.

« **L'agent McGee **souffre d'une contusion cérébrale avec effet de contre-coup, ayant entraîné une nécrose hémorragique avec œdème, que nous allons tenter de traiter dans un premier temps par un traitement médical anti-œdémateux, il a un écrasement musculaire au niveau du bras gauche, la clavicule de ce même membre est fracturée, il avait également une hémorragie interne et quatre côtes fracturées, dont la 12ème paire.

Sarah s'effondra en larmes dans les bras d'Abby, qui elle-même n'en menait pas large.

« **L'agent Todd** souffre d'une commotion cérébrale avec plaie importante au niveau de la tempe gauche, elle vous a reconnu docteur Mallard ? »

« C'est exact.»

« Bien, elle souffre d'un pneumothorax traumatique provoqué par la fracture de 2 côtes, nous avons pu le traiter chirurgicalement, dieu merci elle ne souffre pas de lésions à la rate, sa ceinture de sécurité a occasionné une fracture du sternum, elle a aussi une double fracture ouverte tibia-perroné, et un hématome conséquent au niveau de la hanche gauche, mais sans lésion osseuse. »

« Garderont-ils des séquelles ? »

« Ils sont jeunes et en « bonne santé », la rapidité de l'intervention des secours est un facteur positif en leur faveur, ils ont été placés tous les deux en coma provoqué et sous assistance respiratoire.» Puis devançant les questions. « Ils sont en soins intensifs, vous ne pouvez pas les voir, pour l'instant.»

« Quelles sont leurs chances ? »

« Je ne peux pas me prononcer avant 48 heures. M. Wong une infirmière va vous conduire auprès de votre frère. Cinq minutes : pas plus. »

« Merci docteur. »

Avant de sortir Abby se retourna une dernière fois.

« Et Tony ? »

« Pardon ? Ah oui l'autre agent, les brancardiers ont voulu être prudent, son hospitalisation n'était pas nécessaire, il a eu une véritable crise d'angoisse en salle d'examen. Il sort demain.»

« Je voudrai le voir.»

« Je ne peux pas vous l'autoriser, désolé. »

---------------------

McLean – Langley - Siège de la CIA

La tension était palpable dans la pièce.

Jenny Sheppard était montée voir le directeur désireuse de désamorcer « la bombe » qui menaçait d'éclater au sous-sol, elle connaissait trop bien son agent, elle comprenait son impuissance à venir en aide à ses hommes, à soutenir son agent isolé de tout.

Gibbs se retenait à grand peine et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les 7/8 cafés qu'il avait bu depuis de matin.

« Vous ne le traitez pas comme un témoin, mais comme un suspect. »

« C'est faux, c'est la procédure, comment agiriez-vous à ma place ? Inversez nos rôles.»

« Il serait ici et nous discuterions tous ensemble, nous ne pourrez pas l'écarter, c'est un agent du NCIS, et c'est enquête que nous mènerons conjointement. »

Un cellulaire sonna, Demps répondit.

« D'accord j'arrive. » Il se leva. « Suivez moi. Nous avons déjà une piste. »

---------------------

Le labo scientifique de la CIA était au même étage, dans une autre aile, plusieurs personnes y travaillaient, le responsable vint à leur rencontre et se présenta :

« Henry Fischer, Agent Gibbs je suppose. » Les deux homme se serrèrent la main, c'était un homme de petite taille moins 1,60 mètre, les cheveux courts poivre et sel, frisés et ondulés, le visage buriné par le poids des ans.

« Du nouveau Fish. ? »

« Oui au sujet des armes utilisées, ils ont utilisés des HK MP5 10 MM BALLS KTW qui servent à pénétrer les gilets pare-balles, et un lance-roquette M72 je pense que la charge était modifiée, la voiture aurait du littéralement exploser, c'est une arme anti-char. »

« Nous le savons. »

« Votre homme a eut de la chance, de pouvoir sortir de la voiture. »

« C'est un ancien flic. »

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas tout ; en visionnant les vidéos, il semblerait qu'à aucun moment les tirs ne le visaient directement.»

« Pardon ? »

« Visionnons les films vous jugerez par vous-même. »

Demps et Fish commentaient les scènes et montraient certains points avec une baguette, faisant même des arrêts sur image.

« Ce n'est pas tout, il a vidé 2 chargeurs, et seule une balle a blessé et encore à la jambe un des attaquants, si j'en crois son dossier c'est un tireur exceptionnel. Comment expliquez-vous ceci ? »

« Vous insinuez que… » Gibbs blanchit.

« Nous constatons simplement, il y a aussi l'incident à l'hôtel Chester est-il influençable ? Aurait-il pu être manipulé ? Nous cherchons juste à comprendre.»

L'agent du NCIS marcha sur Demps.

« Je vous interdit… »

«Jethro calmes-toi ! » Il se retourna d'un bloc Jenny Sheppard lui faisait face. Depuis plusieurs minutes elle était là n'osant intervenir. « Ils ne font que leur travail. Mais avoues que les vidéos sont troublantes. »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » Elle le fustigea du regard.

« Si il y a une explication nous la trouverons. En attendant de plus amples informations je vais le suspendre.» Elle s'adressa à Demps, sa voie était sans émotion. «Nous assisterons à son interrogatoire demain. »

« C'est tout à fait normal, je vous ferai chercher. Il sera retenu en garde à vue, ici.»

---------------------

Ils quittèrent le siège de la CIA vers 18h30, à cette heure de pointe il leur faudrait environ 30 minutes pour rejoindre le siège du NCIS. Le trajet se fit dans un silence de mort.

Une fois arrivés le directeur Sheppard monta à son bureau, sans un mot, alors que Gibbs s'asseyait au sien, il allait ranger son arme, lorsqu'il changea subitement d'avis, et s'élança à la poursuite de sa supérieure, il passa comme une flèche devant Cynthia, et ouvrit la porte en grand la faisant claquer violemment contre le mur, elle se referma immédiatement derrière lui.

Il posa sa plaque et son Sig sur la table.

« Je refuse. »

« Si tu le suspends je demande à l'être également. »

« Ce ne sera pas lui rendre service, si les preuves se confirment, il aura besoin de ton aide. »

« C'est un coup monté. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai les poings liés. Je coulerai le NCIS si je le soutenais. »

« Ta précieuse agence. Tu sais où tu…»

« Ne sois pas grossier en plus. »

Ducky et Abby qui venaient de sortir de l'ascenseur furent alertés par les cris de disputes, après un moment le légiste monta.

Toc-toc. La conversation s'interrompit immédiatement.

« Entrez. » « Docteur Mallard qui se passe-il ?»

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous le demander. » Il nota la plaque et le pistolet sur le coin de la table.

« La CIA envisage sérieusement d'inculper l'agent DiNozzo de complicité. »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« Non je ne crois pas docteur Mallard. » Cela ne sentait pas bon, Gibbs ne l'appelait que très peu par son titre.

« Les coïncidences sont contre lui. »

« Toi aussi ? »

« Bien sur que non, je le connais. Mais… Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Ils le regardèrent fixement sans répondre.

Au-dehors la pluie s'était remise à tomber.

C'était vraiment une sale journée.

---------------------

La CIA d'un côté, Abby de l'autre travaillèrent toute la nuit sur les empreintes et le sang, ils s'étaient consultés afin de ne pas rechercher dans les mêmes bases de recherche.

Il faudrait 37 heures pour les échantillons ADN.

Mais la jeune experte en police scientifique avait d'autres ressources :

-fichier ADN du FBI,des forces de police, serveur de la biologie, base de données des donneurs de sang, exceptionnellement le fichier ADN des forces armées (utilisé exclusivement pour identifier les morts), finalement à 6h30 du matin Gling-gling : **POSITIVE MATCH**, Abby sursauta, et regarda le résultat sur l'écran : Lieutenant Stan Aps, décédé lors de l'explosion de sa Jeep en Irak.

« Quoi ? Comment ça décédé ?»

Gibbs mué par son instinct pénétra dans le labo. Il avait la mine des mauvais jours.

« Tu as quelque chose ? »

« Oui mais il est mort. »

« C'est normal tu l'as trouvé dans le fichier ADN des forces armées. »

« Non tu ne comprends pas il est réellement mort, il y a quatre mois : le 17 avril 2005. »

« Tu peux me sortir le rapport ? »

Moins de cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il termina de lire ce dernier.

« Apparemment l'annonce de son décès était prématurée. »

« Tu crois que Tony le connaissait ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sur ce nom me dit quelque chose. »

« Peut-être une ancienne enquête ? »

« Tu peux vérifier pour moi ? »

« Des nouvelles de l'hôpital ? »

« Non. » Il l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

« Ils vont s'en sortir Abby, je te le promets. »

« Oui mais… »

« Chut.. »

« La CIA ? »

« Il ont trouvé à qui appartiennent l'empreinte : à un certain Antoine Marshall né le 06 juin 1983, il travaillait au magasin d'armement de Norfolk il y a encore 2 mois, puis porté déserteur, fils d'Anya et Ben Marshall, l'ancien partenaire de Tony à Philadelphie. C'est grave Abby.»

La jeune femme se leva et martela la poitrine de son patron.

« C'est une coïncidence dis ? Il n'a pas pu faire cela, pas notre Tony. »

Il la regarda tristement.

---------------------

prochain chapitre j'espère dimanche.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos reviews elles me sont très utiles, j'ai pensé énormément à vous en écrivant la dernière partie. (snif-snif)

Voilà maintenant que tout est réuni pour accuser Tony, place à l'enquête.

---------------------

Chapitre 10

---------------------

Le dimanche 28 août 2005 un peu plus tard

Gibbs remonta à son bureau, l'Open Space était désert et silencieux, il chercha des renseignements dans quelques anciens dossiers, puis il visionna les bandes vidéos, il les connaissait par cœur, le montage prenait environ 20 minutes, il y avait 2, une prise par l'hélicoptère depuis le départ de l'hôtel, et l'autre : celle d'un témoin ; comme la CIA, et auparavant Ducky il en était parvenu à la même conclusion. Pourtant il rejetait l'évidence, il se rappela alors de sa conversation avec Tony dans les toilettes de l'aéroport, son agent lui avait fait peur, agressif et instable, remettant en cause son autorité, mais il refusait ne serait-ce qu'un instant penser que DiNozzo pouvait être responsable de quelque manière que ce soit de l'état de ses deux autres agents hospitalisés.

« Eux aussi refuseraient de le croire.» Perdu dans ses pensées Gibbs n'avait pas entendu la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, il répondit sans se retourner.

« Et toi doc ? »

« Ce que je pense, ce que nous pensons tous n'a pas d'importance, seul ton opinion importe, tu es son patron, tu dois le soutenir… si tu le crois innocent. »

« .. »

« C'est le cas n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

« Jethro ? »

« … »

Le légiste n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait faire, il se maudit d'avance « que dieu me pardonne.»

« Dans ce cas il faudrait le faire interner, demander une évaluation psychiatrique et le déclarer irresponsable. Voici son dossier médical de Philadelphie, tu devrais le lire. Il est très éloquent.»

Gibbs leva doucement les yeux vers ami, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Je sais il est parfois immature, adolescent, gamin lorsqu'il se met à divaguer dans ses idées loufoques, mais il est mon meilleur agent sérieux et professionnel. »

« J'ai bien peur qu'en l'état actuel des choses tu n'aies pas le choix, ce sera cela ou la peine capitale. »

« Ducky… »

« Ils voudront faire un exemple, les répercussions de cette affaire ne sont pas encore toutes connues. S'ils l'envoient en prison n'importe où, avec son passé d'ancien policier, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Si tu refuses, il faudra te battre pour lui, réfuter toutes les preuves. Ce ne sont que des présomptions, aucune loi interdit à un homme de prendre soin du fils de son coéquipier quand ce dernier meurt, et que je sache rien ne relie le lieutenant Stan Aps, Antoine Marshall et Tony. »

« Ducky le 13 mai de cette année, nous avons enquêté sur un vol d'armes (notamment des M72) à Norfolk, le caporal Jason Oliva avait été tué, le responsable du magasin était Antoine Marshall, je n'ai fait le rapprochement avec Tony que ce matin lorsque la CIA m'a indiqué que l'empreinte trouvée sur la plaque d'immatriculation lui appartenait. »

« Où était Tony à cette époque ? »

« En vacances, mais il a participé à la suite de l'enquête. »

« Vous aviez arrêté le coupable ? »

« Oui un 3ème classe qui souhaitait arrondir ses fin de mois. Mais toutes les armes n'ont pas été retrouvées. »

« Je devine un M72. »

« Précisément. »

« Marshall ? »

« Interrogé comme témoin seulement.»

« L'autre ? »

Abby venait de pénétrer dans le bureau, elle s'assit au bureau de McGee.

« Le lieutenant Stan Aps est un expert en LAW soit Light Anti-tank Weapon autrement dit en M72, et explosifs, nous l'avions sollicité lors de l'affaire des billets, une milice paramilitaire avait attaquée à l'arme lourde le fourgon blindé transportant la solde des militaires de Quantico tuant les deux convoyeurs, explosant le camion et son chargement, il paraît que le bruit s'est entendu sur près de 8 km, si l'explosion s'était produite dans mon jardin j'aurai fait une piscine olympique. »

« Abby ! »

« Oui d'ailleurs je n'ai pas de jardin. Le légiste de la CIA a raison la charge a été modifiée, à voir les photos je dirai au quart de sa puissance, après : tout dépend du point d'impact, en plein moteur comme le cas qui nous intéresse ou de côté. La CIA cherche des empreintes et un numéro de série sur les débris, afin d'essayer de remonter à la source. »

« Ces hommes étaient prêts depuis longtemps ils attendaient juste l'opportunité, et le feu vert de quelqu'un, qui voulait maquiller le meurtre de Wong en accident.»

Ducky regarda ses deux amis.

« Si nous allions manger ? Je vous invite. »

« Je suis partante. »

« Jethro ? »

« J'ai du travail, la CIA doit me confirmer l'heure de notre rendez-vous cet après-midi. »

Il ouvrit le rapport que lui avait remit le légiste mettant fin ainsi à la conversation.

Cinq minutes après il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Tony n'aurait jamais du continuer sa carrière dans la police, encore moins devenir agent de terrain. « Mais comment a-t-il réussit l'évaluation psychologique ? Comment lui-même n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Plus grave pourquoi CE dossier médical ne l'avait-il pas suivit ? » Il regarda mécontent le bureau de son agent. Combien de secrets allaient-ils encore découvrir, combien de cadavres sortiraient des placards, serait-il en mesure de l'épauler, de l'aider, tout simplement de le sauver.

---------------------

Tony était inquiet depuis le matin il y avait 2 gardes devant sa porte. Il avait enfin des nouvelles de ses coéquipiers état critique mais stationnaire. Son inquiétude grandit quand une voiture noire se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital. Quatre hommes se dirigèrent en direction de l'entrée de l'hôpital, il reconnut son patron, mais également l'agent de la CIA qui l'avait interrogé la veille, alors que les hommes approchaient de la chambre de son agent Gibbs les quitta un instant.

« Je vais parler avec le docteur Mettews je vous rejoins. » Du coin de l'œil, il vit un des hommes sortir des menottes et Demps l'arrêter de la main.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Mais rapidement des bruits de luttes, des cris étouffés raisonnèrent, enfin Tony sortit évanoui traîné par les hommes de Demps, les bras menottés dans le dos, du sang coulant abondamment de son arcade sourcilière gauche éclatée.

Gibbs et le médecin se précipitèrent.

« Je ne tolère pas ce genre de brutalité dans mon établissement, il ne partira pas d'ici sans être soigné. »

« Demps que c'est-il passé ? »

« Il a résisté. Je… désolé.»

Mettews se baissa, à l'aide d'un stylo lumineux vérifia le réflexe rétinien. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque du blessé, une bosse se formait déjà.

« Vous étiez vraiment obligés de le frapper si fort ? Un infirmier se précipita avec une civière. Enlevez ses menottes.» Tony fut allongé doucement et dirigé rapidement à une salle de soin, suivit de près par Gibbs et les agents de la CIA, qui durent rester au-dehors, et attendre presque deux heures qu'il se réveille.

Le médecin qui l'avait soigné attira l'agent du NCIS un peu à l'écart.

« M. DiNozzo pendant son inconscience à appelé Kate plusieurs fois, je crois savoir que c'est la jeune femme qui est en soins intensifs Kate Todd ? »

« C'est sa partenaire. »

« Je viens d'en parler avec le docteur Mettews, il l'autorise à la voir quelques instants. »

« Je voudrai lui parler ? » Le médecin regarda Demps qui acquiesa.

« Bien sur. »

Le côté gauche du jeune agent avait commencé à virer au bleu, mais le regard qu'il posa sur son patron était lucide et plein de rancœur.

« Tu ne serais pas blessé je te claquerai. Mais enfin DiNozzo qu'est-ce qui t'a prit. »

« J'ai paniqué, je n'aime pas être menotté, je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai cru que… »

« Crois-tu vraiment que je te laisserai entre leurs mains sans intervenir ? »

« Tu viens de le faire. » Evidemment vu de cette façon.

« Tu peux te lever ? »

« Je crois. »

Il balança ses jambes sur le côté et posa les pieds sur le sol, il serait tombé dans l'intervention de Gibbs.

« Moi je ne crois pas. Attends je vais demander un fauteuil roulant. »

Il revint quelques minutes après.

« Le docteur Mettews t'autorise à voir Kate. Promets moi que tu ne feras plus de bêtises.»

« … »

« Tony ? »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je ne peux pas te répondre. »

« C'est grave ? »

« Sur une échelle de 1à 10 je te donnerai 20. »

Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur et enfin devant la chambre où Kate reposait. Tony se sentait un peu mieux, il se leva.

« Je voudrai la voir seul. »

« Bien sur. » Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la referma silencieusement derrière lui.

Elle était là devant lui immobilisée dans ce lit trop grand pour elle, branchée à tout appareil susceptible de la maintenir en vie la jambe gauche surélevée, les deux bras bandés de gaz pour les brûlures, une intra veineuse reliée au dessus de sa main droite, ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son visage presque entièrement bandé, son si beau visage. Le silence de la pièce était rompu par le bip-bip du moniteur cardiaque. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il approcha doucement une chaise.

« Pardon Kate de ce que tu endure, si seulement je pouvais être à ta place, c'est ma faute, je suis seul responsable, je n'ai pas su te protéger. Je ne sais pas si tu peux me comprendre, tu vas entendre beaucoup de choses à mon sujet dans les prochains jours, saches que je suis innocent, je n'ai rien fait, je te le jure. Il faut que tu me croies…Toi au moins.» Il chercha un petit morceau de peau non contusionné afin de ne pas lui infliger d'avantage de douleur, et ne trouva que son bout de nez, il l'embrassa tendrement, affectueusement. Il allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois, il revint sur ses pas. « Au diable Gibbs et la règle douze. J'ai eu envie de te l'avouer dès le premier jour à bord de l'avion présidentiel, tu étais tellement jolie. Si tu traversais un jardin de roses elles se plieraient pour te rendre hommage, et les étoiles le soir ne brillent que pour toi, il sourit tristement, je t'aime Kate je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme toi, je ne sais pas quand le destin nous unira à nouveau, garde confiance. Ne m'oublie pas.»

Il sortit et s'appuya un moment sur le mur, la chambre de McGee était en face, il posa la main dessus.

« Prends soin d'elle je te le confie Le Bleu. » Gibbs s'approcha. L'un comme l'autre ignorait que la scène avait été filmée (cela faisait partie de la sécurité de l'hôpital).

« Je suis prêt. »

« Viens Tony, rejoignons les autres. » Ils remontèrent silencieusement au rez-de-chaussée. Demps s'approcha avec ses hommes.

« Nous avons changé nos plans nous passerons par le sous-sol. »

---------------------

une toute petite suite demain sans doute car je pense que vous vous posez tout plein de questions.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos reviews elles me sont très utiles,

Ce sont toutes les modifications et options diverses qui m'étaient offertes dans le parking qui m'ont fait perdre du temps.

J'avoue j'ai le chic de couper quand il ne faut pas, mais c'est cela le suspens. Comme je suis gentille je vous prépare la suite soit pour ce soir ou demain à la première heure. Ne soyez pas inquiets. PS je vous ai laissé un indice important.

---------------------

Chapitre 11

---------------------

Au moment où les cinq hommes sortaient de l'ascenseur les deux voitures de la CIA se garèrent juste devant eux, les deux « gardes » prirent place dans la seconde, Demps ouvrit la portière arrière droite de la première, et poussa Tony sur le siège tout en lui protégeant le dessus de la tête de sa main, il monta à l'avant alors que Gibbs s'asseyait aux côtés de son agent. Il sortit une paire de menottes.

« Donnes-moi tes poignets. »

« Tu ne vas pas ? »

Au moment où il allait passer les bracelets, il vit les ecchymoses, et renonça.

A l'avant Demps observaient les deux hommes dans le rétroviseur, il croisa le regard déterminé et meurtrier de Gibbs, il venait de se faire un ennemi.

Les deux voitures démarrèrent en même temps et sortirent du sous-sol, se suivant à peu de distance.

Entre McLean et Bethesda il y avait environ 15 km, soit une petite demi-heure de trajet en fonction du trafic. Rapidement Tony sommeilla sa main droite entre sa tête et le montant de la portière afin de se protéger des secousses éventuelles. Il n'avait sur lui que son portefeuille, de quoi aurait-il besoin ? Certainement pas de son insigne et de son arme, quant à son téléphone confisqué dès le début par la CIA était rangé avec les pièces à conviction.

Gibbs l'observait, il avait toujours admiré sa faculté de pouvoir s'endormir n'importe où, pourtant son instinct lui disait de se montrer vigilant. Tony ne dormait pas ; entre ses paupières mi-closes il observait l'extérieur, de simple témoin il était devenu suspect, et lui plus qu'aucun autre en connaissait les conséquences, il venait d'avoir un aperçu de ce que la CIA était capable de faire, personne ne pourrait les arrêter pas même Gibbs. Mais comment avait-il réussit à se mettre dans une telle situation ? Que s'était-il passés ces deux jours ? Pourquoi son patron acceptait-il cette situation ?

Demps était nerveux et observait les alentours avec angoisse, comme s'il craignait de voir surgir de n'importe où un fourgon, et une voiture.

Le petit cortège s'engagea dans une avenue longeant un quartier résidentiel aux impressionnantes maisons de style victorien que Tony connaissait bien, pour y avoir séjourné quelques nuits, ils traversèrent le quartier sans problème, peu de temps après ils entrèrent dans le quartier commercial, avec ses restaurants, ses salles de jeux, et cinémas, qui ne tarderaient pas à s'animer à l'approche de la soirée.

Il était presque 18h30, le ciel s'assombrit brusquement réduisant la visibilité et obligeant les voitures à allumer leurs phares. Tous les sens du prisonnier étaient en éveil, à l'affût de toute occasion, un feux tricolore passa au rouge, ils étaient arrêtés le long du Cinéma « le Parvis » spécialisé dans les films d'avant-guerre, Tony connaissait par cœur le bâtiment, le parking semi enterré, avait deux sorties sur l'avant, et une autre derrière, deux ascenseurs permettaient d'atteindre les étages supérieurs, qui en plus du cinéma abritaient pizzeria, bowling, et salle de musculation. C'était le moment où jamais, il prit une grande inspiration ouvrit brutalement la portière, et s'engouffra rapidement dans le parking du cinéma. Les occupants des deux voitures réagirent un temps trop tard, mais ils étaient entraînés, les quatre agents sortirent rapidement et s'élancèrent à sa poursuite, le premier véhicule bloqua l'une des entrée à l'avant alors que l'autre fit le tour et se positionna de manière à bloquer l'issue arrière. Demps demanda immédiatement du renfort.

« Stewen, Gekins occupez-vous des ascenseurs nous nous chargeons du dernier accès. Il est coincé il n'y a pas d'autre issue. Attendons les renforts. » Les trois agents de la CIA sortirent leur arme et engagèrent une balle dans le canon. Gibbs s'interposa.

« Vous n'allez pas l'abattre ? »

« Ne tirez que si nécessaire. »

« Demps : non ! Il n'est même pas armé.»

« C'est lui qui a choisi. »

« Laissez moi lui parler. »

« Ce n'est pas prudent. »

« Il n'osera pas me faire de mal. »

« … »

« C'est de votre faute tout ceci. Demps c'est un de mes hommes, je vous en prie. » Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de demander une faveur, pourtant il devait le faire.

« Vous avez le temps que les renforts arrivent. »

La pénombre relative jouait en faveur de Tony, il avait réussi à se faufiler à travers les voitures, mais tous les accès étaient bloqués, il devait agir rapidement avant l'arrivée prochaine des renforts.

« Tony ne fait pas l'idiot, rends toi. Tu n'as aucune chance…

Ils n'ont pas de preuve contre toi. Tu ne risques rien.

C'est pas vrai ce que tu peux être borné quelque fois. »

Il y avait deux obstacles en lui et la liberté Gibbs et la CIA. Il fouilla dans ses poches, et trouva le tube de comprimés que lui avait remis le médecin avant qu'il ne quitte l'hôpital, en face de lui un autre véhicule, il eut une idée, il s'inspira du film « Les Quais du Diable » Il laissa tomber le tube à côté de lui.

« Tu crois vraiment m'avoir avec une farce de débutant ? »Instinctivement Gibbs se tourna en direction de la voiture, lui tournant le dos, il était à deux mètres, il tenta sa chance et lui sauta dessus, une bataille s'engagea entre les deux hommes, alerté Demps se dirigea rapidement dans leur direction, par un crochet puissant le Tony prit le dessus, désarma son patron, se leva pour faire face à l'homme de la CIA qui le tenait en joue.

« C'est fini DiNozzo. Faites glisser votre arme à mes pieds. »

Il allait s'exécuter lorsqu'une voiture entrant dans le parking détourna l'attention de l'agent, il profita du moment de flottement, le plaqua au sol et l'assomma. Tout prés Gibbs reprenait ses esprits, et tâtonna à la recherche de son arme de « secours », scotchée à son mollet.

« Tony ne m'obliges pas. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » Vacillant sur ses jambes le jeune agent parti en direction de la sortie dégagée. C'est alors que les deux hommes chargés de la surveillance des ascenseurs débouchèrent derrière lui, il y eut deux tirs de semonce.

« Arrêtez-vous ? » Il ne ralentit pas, et décida de changer de tactique, se faufilant à travers les véhicules, caché par les piliers, il progressait, soudain devant lui à quelques mètres le conducteur de la première voiture lui barra le passage, il tira au hasard le forçant à se mettre à couvert, la riposte fut immédiate : bang-bang, les deux tirs atteignirent leur cible.

« Je l'ai eu ! » Gibbs avait tressauté à chaque coup de feu, comme atteint lui-même, espérant jusqu'au dernier moment que son agent céderait, et se rendrait.

Rien ne semblait vouloir arrêter Tony, il trébucha, tomba contre un SUV de couleur sombre. Il était fatigué, avait mal, mais il devait bouger, « allez DiNozzo tu le sais bien pas de courage pas de gloire, et où serait la gloire, abattu ici.» Il rampa sur le sol, sa seule chance : atteindre la voiture dont le moteur tournait encore, les secondes lui étaient comptées. Malgré tout il perdit du temps à faire un arc de cercle, (oui le plus sur moyen de rejoindre un point n'est pas toujours la ligne droite), sa vision se brouillait, il n'était plus en mesure de raisonner, il puisait dans ses dernières réserves, tendu vers un seul but.

Les cinq hommes s'étaient regroupés pour parler de la conduite à tenir. Ils décidèrent de rejoindre leur « affectation » d'origine, lorsqu'un grincement de pneus retentit, Tony avait réussi à atteindre la voiture et s'enfuyait.

Ils fouillèrent le parking à la recherche d'indices, et tombèrent bientôt par le sang laissé sur le sol.

Demps prit son cellulaire et lança un avis de recherche sur le véhicule, en précisant que le conducteur était un agent fédéral blessé.

Il regarda Gibbs.

« Avec une telle quantité de sang perdu il ne peut être loin. On le retrouvera. »

« Si jamais il est vivant, je le tuerai de mes propres mains. »

Quelqu'un écoutait la fréquence de la CIA, à quelques kilomètres de là un mini-van partait également à la recherche de l'agent.

---------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos reviews elles me sont très utiles.

Tony est le héro de mon histoire et les héros ne meurent jamais. Aussi ne vous arrêtez pas au début, c'est juste histoire de planter le décor.

---------------------

Chapitre 12

---------------------

Tony savait qu'il allait mourir, sa conduite hétéroclite et agonisante l'avait conduit dans le quart Nord-Est de Washington, dans l'un des quartiers Afro-Américains pauvre, souffrant de la délinquance (quartier que le NCIS de part sa vocation ne visitait jamais), depuis longtemps il avait perdu le sens de l'orientation, des réalités. Lorsqu'il aperçu le nom de l'artère principale, il savait que si ses blessures ne le tuaient pas, les gamins pourraient voir là une occasion de s'enrichir, une belle voiture quasiment neuve, facile à désosser, le conducteur n'en parlons même pas ; il serait un corps découvert au milieu d'une décharge ; comme beaucoup. Avec un peu de chance on le retrouverait dans… ans, plus personne ne s'en soucierait, ne s'en souviendrait, anonyme parmi les anonymes… contribuant à « enrichir » cette partie de la Capitale américaine, oubliée de tous, évitée par les forces de polices, exclue des fédéraux.

Il stoppa le long d'un trottoir, en face d'un fast-food au nom jamaïcain, il n'était même plus en mesure de savoir ce qu'il désirait le plus ; de l'eau, à manger, un lit. Il était poursuivi, il devait se cacher, c'était tout ce dont il se souvenait, mais pourquoi ? Pour qui ? De qui ? De quoi ?

Au moment de mourir on revoyait toute sa vie en images, (enfin personne n'était jamais revenu pour l'affirmer). Il revit ses meilleurs moments, ses moins bons, les plus comiques, les claques derrière la tête, et Kate ; la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, lui avait parlé, lui avait déclaré… Pour elle, pour eux, pour leur amour interdit ; il devait se battre. Il n'en avait plus l'énergie. Il délirait en des phrases sans fin.

« Kate je t'en supplie donnes moi la force. » Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. Il suppliait ; lui le gigolo invétéré, l'homme amoureux refoulé, qui par ses pirouettes rejetait un amour qui ne demandait que l'occasion de devenir « régulier ».

Il se vidait de son sang, sur ce siège ennemi, dans cette voiture hostile.

La nuit tombait rapidement, les gangs remplaceraient les voleurs à la tire, à la petite semaine. Ainsi allait le destin d'Anthony DiNozzo…

---------------------

Cela faisait à présent presque trois jours (nous étions le mercredi 31 août 2005) que toutes les forces de police, fédéraux inclus, recherchaient le suspect Anthony DiNozzo sans résultats. Au NCIS personne n'avait le cœur à imaginer son décès. A la CIA plusieurs étaient dans leurs petits souliers, ils se sentaient responsables (et à juste titre) de la bavure, seul Demps s'acharnait encore, dans deux jours l'enquête reprendrait ses droits, il ne resterait de l'agent spécial Tony DiNozzo que quelques lignes dans une affaire pourrie, et un grand vide dans ce cœur de ses collègues.

Le seul point positif : les trois agents blessés, étaient sortis d'affaire. Pour Kate et McGee il faudrait encore attendre leur sortie de coma, dans quelques jours ils pourraient respirer normalement, les médicaments et drogues seraient progressivement diminués, ils pourraient se réveiller. Lee Wong avait reprit connaissance, mais souffrait d'amnésie post-traumatique.

Dans le labo d'Abby régnait le silence le plus complet.

En salle d'autopsie Ducky avait renoncé à saouler ses patients d'aventures rocambolesques.

Gibbs : eh bien : il ne buvait plus de café.

---------------------

Ce soir-là ; sa mère de 96 ans participait à une soirée « eau de Cologne et vieilles dentelles », il venait de la conduire il était près de 20h30, il allait actionner le portillon automatique de son garage, lorsqu'une forme apparemment humaine, allongée, emballée dans des couvertures se dessina dans les phares de sa voiture. Il stoppa brusquement, sortit et se dirigea en sa direction, le « colis » était chaud, mais tremblait dans la moiteur de la nuit. Doucement il dégagea ce qu'il espérait être le visage, il crut défaillir, il était là, barbu, amaigri, le front chaud et transpirant, la respiration hésitante mais bien présente, et surtout vivant…

---------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Promis après ce chapitre j'arrête de m'acharner sur Tony.

Cher Derdy pour répondre à une de tes questions Wong est réellement ce que je dis, pas de retournement à attendre. Pour les autres désolée mais il faudra attendre la fin de l'histoire.

Si Tony ne s'était pas échappé, je pense que l'histoire aurait manquée d'intérêt, trop « le coupable idéal », j'ai tenté une approche différente, qui devrait vous plaire.

C'est volontairement que je ne cite pas le nom de Tony dans la première partie, car Ducky ne le dit jamais. (parfois j'ai l'impression que je ne dirige plus rien…)

---------------------

Chapitre 13

---------------------

vendredi 02 septembre 2005

Ducky avait beau être encore souple et alerte il lui était impossible physiquement de bouger son ami, pourtant il le devait, il ne pouvait pas le tirer à l'intérieur il ignorait la gravité de ses blessures. Pourquoi était-il là précisément ce jour, cela aurait pu être n'importe lequel, de plus ce n'est pas parce qu'il sortait que cela impliquait forcément qu'il rentre dans l'heure. La météo annonçait des averses pour ce soir, il devait le mettre à l'abri. Le légiste avait sa sacoche dans la voiture, il s'absenta quelques instants, cassa une capsule de sels qu'il promena sous le nez du blessé, après un moment qui sembla durer plusieurs minutes, il y eut un grognement, quelques plaintes. Il lui tapota doucement les joues, enfin un battement de paupières, il recula sous le choc des yeux clairs, fiévreux, mais surtout face à l'expression de terreur pure qui s'y lisait.

« C'est moi Ducky est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tu es en sécurité. »

« Ne me touchez pas. », Les yeux allaient de droite à gauche, cherchant une échappatoire, puis le blessé tomba en hyperventilation.

Le médecin était impuissant son ami cédait à la panique, il ne l'avait par reconnu.

« C'est pas vrai que t'est-il arrivé pendant tout ce temps. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.»

Il forma, de ses deux mains, une coquille fermée devant la bouche et le nez de son ami, le forçant ainsi à ré aspirer une partie du gaz carbonique, lui-même respirant profondément afin que le blessé s'aligne sur sa respiration et se calme, après quelques minutes, tout redevint normal.

« Ca c'est un bon garçon. » Il lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux collés par la transpiration, le corps se tendit sous le contact non désiré.

Il devait être très prudent. Doucement il posa les mains sur les couvertures usées et trouées, guettant une réaction.

« Je peux ? » Sans réponse il continua, se préparant au pire, il écarta les couvertures, dévoilant ainsi le corps amaigri de son ami, le bras gauche en écharpe, vêtu uniquement de sous-vêtements, à la blancheur douteuse, mais semblant néanmoins propres.

« Je veux juste regarder tes blessures. »

Il souleva doucement le tee-shirt qui semblait collé à quelque chose. Et mis à jour un emplâtre verdâtre à l'odeur assez particulière couvrant une large partie du torse droit, il y avait le même sur l'avant de l'épaule gauche traversée par la balle de l'agent de la CIA, lorsqu'il voulut l'enlever la réponse fut brutale et violente, sa main saisie et éloignée avec force.

« Non ! »

« Chut, je n'insiste pas, je vais supposer que c'est un pansement. Essaies de te redresser je veux vérifier quelque chose. Attends je vais t'aider. Tu ne sembles pas souffrir d'autres blessures. Il faut te lever j'ai une chambre d'ami au sous-sol, elle est à quelques mètres, tu veux essayer ? » Pour toute réponse le jeune homme prit appui sur son bras valide, et après quelques efforts réussi à se redresser, il flageolait sur ses jambes et serrait les dents, Ducky le soutint jusqu'à la pièce indiquée, et l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit, l'installa confortablement surélevant sa tête à l'aide de coussins, et poussa le chauffage à fond.

« Je ne m'absente que quelques minutes. » Il rentra sa voiture et verrouilla la porte du garage.

« Il me reste un peu de bouillon de légumes, je vais le réchauffer. »

Sa première préoccupation était le bien-être de son « invité », le reste viendrait bien assez vite.

Le légiste revint rapidement avec un bol fumant, la soupe avalée fut recrachée à moitié, depuis combien de temps l'organisme était privé de nourriture digne de ce nom.

« Ce n'est pas grave il en reste encore, tu la boiras plus tard. » Il lui donna des antibiotiques. Puis il vérifia sa montre. « Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, tout le monde te croyait mort, c'est pas le tout il faut prévenir Gibbs. »

« Non ! ...ne doit … savoir… que …. suis viv… » (Non ! il ne doit pas savoir que je suis vivant)

« C'est notre patron il soit être tenu au courant. »

« …tié, …… plait. » A nouveau la panique refaisait son apparition. (Pitié s'il te plait)

« Je n'insiste pas. On en reparlera. »

« Promets ! »

Les médicaments commençaient à faire leur effet, ses yeux se fermaient, mais il luttait, attendant une réponse qu'il avait refusé « autrefois » de donner. Le légiste ne répondit pas. Il vérifia les constantes de son patient.

Le vieux médecin remonta doucement les couvertures, et borda le corps tremblant refusant « la domination .»

« Je te le jure. »

Il quitta la pièce, accompagné par des ronflements réguliers, comme remerciements.

---------------------

Lundi 05 septembre 2005

L.J. Gibbs n'avait jamais été un grand dormeur, mais depuis presque 8 jours, il patrouillait toutes les nuits, interrogeait, mais rien ! Demps l'accompagnait souvent. Le jour venu ils travaillaient sur l'enquête, qui pour l'instant piétinait car aucun témoin n'était en mesure de les aider.

Il était forcé de coopérer avec la CIA, il y passait souvent plus de la moitié de ses journées et quand il était au NCIS il était Gibbs puissance 10, (surtout en ce qui concernait le caractère), il était irritable, et grossier, même avec Ducky. Il s'énervait quand personne ne demandait des nouvelles, et dans le cas inverse c'était pire, comme ce matin avec l'agent Lee.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose Monsieur ? »

« Au lieu de faire de la gym dans le parc au milieu d'autres tarés, et de manger des légumes crus, bougez vos fesses. »

« Je… » La pauvre jeune femme s'enfuit en pleurant.

Le directeur Sheppard avait assisté à la scène.

« Agent Gibbs venez ici tout de suite. » Il s'exécuta en grognant, et la suivi dans le bureau.

« La porte. »

« Vas… » Il la claqua encore plus fortement que la dernière fois.

« Assois-toi. Il est hors de question que je tolère cette attitude ici au NCIS. »

« Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Je serai désolée de te coller un rapport. Inutile de te demander quoique ce soit ?»

« … »

« C'est ce que je pensais. Mais comment l'agent Demps fait-il pour te supporter ? »

« Il a encore un plus mauvais caractère que moi. » Il se leva pensant l'entretien terminé.

« Je n'ai pas fini ! Les agents Michelle Lee, et Anton Lewis eux aussi participent aux recherches.»

« En jouant aux batailles navales ? »

« Non ! Ils parcourent le quartier afros-américains du sud-ouest. Ils se sont proposés. C'est un quartier pauvre où les blancs sont mal vus, comme toi ils le font la nuit. Dois-je leur dire d'arrêter.»

« Non ! Je leur dirai un mot… je ferai un effort. »

« Jethro il est peut-être déjà mort.»

« Il est toujours vivant. On l'aurait retrouvé sinon. Il doit être quelque part. Je le retrouverai devrais-je pour cela démonter Washington pierre par pierre.»

« Laisses les agents Lee et Lewis continuer s'ils le désirent. Tu as une enquête à mener. Je t'ai proposé de recomposer une équipe, tu as refusé. »

« J'ai déjà la mienne. »

«Justement Abby a besoin d'aide dans ses recherches, je lui ai trouvé quelqu'un. »

« Tu sais qu'elle… »

« C'est une personne très compétente ayant de l'expérience, qui sort de la même école que McGee.»

Un clone du « Bleu » c'était vraiment ce qui lui manquait. « Elle s'appelle Tara Mory. »

Toc-toc-toc, trois coups discrets furent frappés.

Jenny regarda l'heure.

« Ponctuelle, c'est déjà un bon point. ». « Entrez ! »

La femme était de petite taille ; elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche à minuscules fleurs rouges et noires, des bas rouges, des souliers vernis noirs, mais le reste ; des cheveux noirs raids, maintenus par deux couettes aux rubans rouges, parapluie ou ombrelle de la même couleur qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, alors que dans la gauche elle s'accrochait à un chapeau de paille (miss USA). Elle portait en bandoulière une pochette noire reliée par un mince fils doré, ses petits yeux noirs et perçants les fixaient au travers de lunettes de myope.

« Bonjour je suis Tara Mory ! » Sure qu'Abby n'avait rien à craindre.

Leur entretien dura environ 30 minutes, la femme semblait compétente, mais peut à l'aise et timide.

« Madame… »

« Mademoiselle. »

Elle s'accrochait à ce titre comme un chien à son os.

«Pouvez-vous attendre quelques minutes dans le couloir, ma secrétaire ne va plus tarder, elle vous conduira prêt de Melle Abby Sciuto. »

La femme sortit en boitant plus que jamais.

Devait-il en rire ou en pleurer.

« Tu plaisantais en me disant qu'elle aiderait Abby ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« J'ai vraiment hâte de voir cela. » La tension des derniers jours, l'angoisse, qui sait ? Il étouffa un éclat de rire. « Pardon ! C'est nerveux. »

« C'est bon de te voir sourire à nouveau. »

L'espace d'un instant une certaine connivence exista entre eux comme au bon vieux temps.

---------------------

La personne que je décris comme Tara Mory existe réellement, si elle se reconnaît je suis morte…, mais elle ne lit pas mes fics…

---------------------

La suite devrait suivre assez vite.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Tony dort, récupère et se repose. (ouf : enfin il nous fout la paix.)

L'agent Lee et son partenaire ? Vous aimez ? Moi c'est un peu le cas, mais je me plierai à vos souhaits.

---------------------

Chapitre 14

---------------------

Dans l'après midi Ducky descendit au labo apportant un petit échantillon de cette chose bizarre qui recouvrait les blessures de Tony, il était simplement curieux, toujours à l'affût de découvertes « médicales » même les plus diverses et variées.

Abby et Tara ne se retournèrent pas au son des portes coulissantes, plongées de concert dans l'analyse d'un quelconque disque dur pour la première, et d'une carte SIM pour la seconde. Seul le bruit des machines rompait le silence pesant et à présent habituel du labo.

« Que faites-vous ? »

« Moi j'essaie de retrouver toutes les traces des appels sortant ou entrant des téléphones portables, fixes personnels, et de bureaux de tous les agents de la CIA reliés à cette affaire. Et Tara vérifie les mails. »

« Vous pensez trouver quelque chose ? »

« Nous non, mais la CIA sans doute, elle fait de même avec nous. Où est Gibbs ?»

« Parti interroger les propriétaires du fourgon et de la voiture volés. Enfin je suppose. C'était ce qui était prévu.»

Il lui tendit l'échantillon.

« Je voudrai connaître la composition de ceci, s'il te plait. »

« C'est de l'argile. »

« Je l'aurai découvert seul, ce serait pour les rhumatismes, Maman en a ramené un pot de sa soirée entre amies, je sous toujours inquiét de ses remèdes de bonnes femmes. »

« Je lance l'analyse tu pourra voir par toi-même. »

« Cela me convient, je vais attendre les résultats. »

« Je t'appellerai ce pourrait être assez long. »

« Bien tu sais où me joindre. »

An fin d'après-midi Abby lui apporta les résultats.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, rien de bien méchant, ce sont juste des plantes, bien que pour certaines je ne soient pas sur de leur efficacité en ce qui concernes les rhumatismes, mais ta mère ne risque rien. »

« Je suis rassuré. Rien de nouveau ? »

«Non, j'en ai bien peur. Je vais faire un tour à l'hôpital tu veux m'accompagner ? »

« Merci j'ai encore du travail. J'irai plus tard. »

« J… » La jeune femme fondit en larmes, le légiste la prit dans ses bras, tentant de la consoler, mais rien n'y faisait. « Ducky ! Tu crois qu'il…, il n'a pas pu mourir comme cela, dans un coin, loin de nous, oublié et abandonné ? »

Il y a des promesses difficiles à tenir, et celle qu'il faisait chaque matin depuis maintenant trois jours était de plus en plus pesante.

« Tu connais Tony, quand il voudra réapparaître, il le fera. »

---------------------

Gibbs revenait sur Washington comme il s'y était attendu son déplacement ne lui avait rien apporté de concret, puis comme tous les soirs il se rendit à Bethesda, voir Wong et ses agents. L'asiatique retrouvait petit à petit la mémoire, mais encore insuffisamment pour être d'un quelconque secours. Son seul espoir reposait sur McGee, il avait parfaitement bien agit au traitement anti-œdémateux, quant aux séquelles probables il faudrait attendre son réveil, qui n'était qu'une question de jours selon les médecins. Kate ce serait plus long. Généralement il resterait 2 heures à l'hôpital, rentrerait faire son rapport, s'allongerait, dormirait deux heures, et repartirait à la recherche d'indices permettant de retrouver son agent fugitif. Dans quel but, vers quel destin…

Demps l'admirait, mais qu'avait-il de particulier ce DiNozzo ? Il avait lu tous les rapports le concernant et vraiment il n'y avait pas de quoi… et là il parlait pour avoir interrogé l'homme. D'un autre côté pourquoi il épaulait Gibbs dans ses recherches ? DiNozzo représentait tout ce qu'il rejetait, immature, à l'humour décalé, vantard, ne respectant pas ses collègues, il en passait des vertes et des pas mures. Entre qualités et défauts, la balance ne penchait guère en sa faveur. Mais un homme défiant toute logique, capable de mettre en déroute les agents de la CIA méritait l'admiration ; c'est pourquoi cette nuit encore il aiderait Gibbs, et au petit matin ils vérifieraient que les corps retrouvés cette nuit étaient bien identifiés, alors qu'au NCIS quelqu'un contrôlerait que personne ne soit entré dans leur base de donnée du personnel pour comparer les empreintes d'un mort à celles de DiNozzo, alors déçu ou soulagé chacun reprendrait ses occupations premières.

---------------------

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oui je le suis, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le remarque. »

« Il y en plein ici dans la région. »

« Oui mais combien de Pennsylvanie portant comme numéro d'immatriculation ma date de naissance ? »

« Attends le numéro est… donc tu aurais… Je te croyais plus vieille. Aie. » L'agent Lee venait de pincer son partenaire violemment au bras.

« Concentre toi sur la route. J'appelle le patron. Il faut rentrer au NCIS nous avons peut-être un indice. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient suivis ou croisaient ce mini-van de couleur blanc, sans aucune inscription particulière. Au carrefour suivant il n'y avait plus personne dernière eux.

« Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence ? »

« Non ils se sont aperçus que nous rejoignons le NCIS, ils ont abandonnés. » Ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de DiNozzo mais leur persévérance allait porter ses fruits.

L'agent Lee avait pris la tête des opérations, une fois au QG, elle s'assit au PC Gibbs alors que Anton Lewis descendait voir Abby avec le numéro des plaques pour qu'elle fasse une recherche sur le propriétaire.

Abby n'était pas d'humeur à se faire commander par un bleu. Déjà qu'il venait de la réveiller. »

« S'il vous plait Michelle pense que c'est important. »

« C'est les numéros de la voiture de son petit ami ? »

« Elle pense avoir déjà vu cette voiture en train de nous suivre. »

« Pfuit la nuit tous les chats sont gris. J'aurai les résultats dans une heure. »

« Je peux attendre ici, je ne vous dérangerai pas. »

« Assois-toi et silence. »

Le jeune homme l'aurait presque embrassé. Il prit place sur une chaise et s'endormit immédiatement.

Abby le regarda amusé, par certains côtés il lui rappelait son « petit bleu. », elle le recouvrit doucement d'un plaid qu'elle gardait toujours au cas où.

« Si c'est pas malheureux confier un travail d'homme à des gamins ! »

Un peu plus haut dans l'Open Space Gibbs arrivait suivi comme son ombre par Demps.

L'agent Lee utilisait son téléphone, son PC, sa chaise, son bloc note et ses stylos.

« Trop c'est trop. »

Il se dirigea à grand pas dans sa direction bien décidé à la virer de son bureau.

« Merci infiniment M. Fischer vous m'avez été d'une aide précieuse. »

En plus elle téléphonait à l'expert scientifique de la CIA : Il était quand même à peine six heures du matin, il n'y avait plus aucun respect.

« Agent Lee que faites-vous assise à ma place ? »

La jeune femme qui ne les avait pas entendu arriver sursauta et tomba à la renverse.

« J'ai une piste. » Galant Demps l'aida à se relever.

« Oui ? Quoi ? Est-ce une raison pour me prendre ma place ? »

« Non mais je… il fallait… je devais…, et c'est la seule… qui…, j'ai pensé que… j'ai cru… je suis désolée.»

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« … »

Il haussa les épaules, peut être qu'il devrait tenter une claque.

« J'ai visionné les bandes prises au moment de l'attaque, il y a un mini-van qui apparaît, j'ai pensé que c'était le même qui nous a suivi à deux ou trois reprises. Monsieur Fischer vient de me confirmer que les moulages de pneus faits à Rock Creek Park‎ pourraît correspondre à ce type de véhicule. Anton est avec Melle Sciuto pour trouver le propriétaire. »

Et tout ça sans reprendre son souffle…

« Vous pensez que c'est le même, mais vous n'êtes pas sur.»

« ... »

« Alors ? »

« C'est le même M. Fischer avait noté tous les numéros des véhicules apparaissants sur les vidéos, ils ont déjà identifiés quelques propriétaires, mais pas tous, il y en a beaucoup… trop.»

« Où est votre partenaire ? »

« Au labo. »

«Bien regagnez votre place. » Telle une flèche elle passa devant les deux hommes.

« Venez Demps allons voir Abby. »

Avant que l'ascenseur ne se referme sur eux, Gibbs jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la jeune femme, elle semblait déçue.

« C'est aussi son enquête, ils ont faits un sacré travail… mieux que mon équipe.»

Sure un agent de la CIA qui leur faisait des compliments ce n'était pas monnaie courante. L'homme du NCIS retint la porte :

« Agent Lee ! Vous venez ? »

Un grand sourire illumina son visage et elle se précipita.

---------------------

Lorsque Jenny Sheppard lui avait proposé de reconstituer une équipe (ne serait-ce que temporairement), il devait bien avouer que ces deux-là viendraient après tout le monde, inexpérimentés (bleu comme dirait Tony), timides, tremblant au moindre souffle tel un peuplier plié dans le vent, se cachant sous les tables… Ces jeunes que tout le monde méprisait, attendaient dans l'ombre l'occasion de faire leurs preuves, travaillant sans relâche, sans horaires, sans repos… A présent qu'ils avaient sans doute pêché un poisson bien trop gros pour eux, peut-être pour le NCIS et certainement pour la CIA, leur rôle était de les épauler, les diriger.

---------------------

La personne que je décris comme Tara Mory n'a pas Internet, et de toute façon ce n'est pas le genre NCIS, quoique j'ai appris que la série était suivie par plusieurs de mes amies (même plus de 70 ans), et qu'elles la connaissaient depuis plus longtemps que moi. (j'ai honte…)

---------------------


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos reviews.

---------------------

Chapitre 15

---------------------

Tara venait d'arriver et s'était déjà mise au travail, silencieusement, discrètement, consciencieusement, elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire quant au jeune homme ronflant doucement sur une chaise.

Bien sur Abby n'avait pas besoin d'une heure pour obtenir les résultats, mais comment accomplir des miracles d'efficacité en indiquant le délai exact. De plus elle aimait assez taquiner ces jeunes agents, comme… peut être que s'ils arrivaient à le laver de tous soupçons son ami referait surface, la vie pourrait reprendre son cours normal, et Gibbs cesserait de crier après tout le monde, et redeviendrait gentil (enfin tout est relatif.)

Il y avait encore 6 hommes à identifier, tout était bon à prendre.

Les seuls indices qu'ils avaient jusqu'à présent étaient Antoine Marshall et Stan Aps. Ces derniers semblaient s'être évaporés dans la nature, toutes les polices du pays étaient à leur recherche. Il commençait à circuler certaines rumeurs selon lesquelles Tony serait avec eux. Demps et Gibbs avait eu vent de ces ragots, mais l'agent de la CIA ne leur accordait aucun crédit, ou du moins en apparence.

Mais lorsqu'elle aperçu les trois agents débouler dans son labo, elle sur instinctivement que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, ou était sur le point de se produire. Elle détourna à peine son regard se concentrant sur ses recherches. Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoulèrent sans résultat puis:

«ho-ho!»

Dieu qu'il détestait ses deux syllabes.

«Quoi?»

«Inutile d'aboyer, j'entends.Ducky a raison tu deviens de plus en plus grognon.»

«Abby s'il te plait!»

«A moins que nos «bleus» ne se soient trompés, ce numéro n'existe plus, il correspond à une voiture particulière et non un mini-van qui a été déclaré «bon pour la casse» il y a déjà maintenant 6 ans, début 1999.»

«Comment ça?Tu peux préciser?»

«Ecrabouillée, mise en cube, et…»

«C'est bon nous avons compris.Je voulais dire que c'est-il passé? »

«Accident sur l'autoroute, carambolage.»

«Trouves moi l'adresse des derniers propriétaires.»

«Les derniers propriétaires étaient M. et Mme Henry Chesnay morts dans l'accident.»

«La casse qui l'a détruite?»

«Tu plaisantes là?»

«Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter?»

«Non mais…Tu te rends compte du travail que cela implique.»

«Qu'attends-tu pour commencer! »

«Si nous servions d'appâts?»

Tous se tournèrent vers Michelle Lee qui se tenait auprès d'Anton Lewis.

«Nous continuons nos recherches de nuit, et dès que le véhicule réapparaît vous intervenez. Ce serait plus rapide.»

«J'adore l'idée: on va suivre une voiture qui vous suis, et peut être serons suivis par une autre voiture qui nous suivra aussi, ainsi de suite.On finira par former un cortège.»

«Abby tu nous fais quoi là?»

«J'ai dérapé.»

«Qu'en pensez-vous Demps?Vous semblez bien pensif.»

«Nous avons certainement été suivis sans nous en rendre compte.»

«Si c'est le cas, dans quel but?»

Les agents se regardaient, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, mais aucun d'entre eux n'osa le dire, Tara Mory, leva les yeux de son écran.

«Et s'ils cherchaient la même chose que vous?Leur comp…» Gibbs la fusilla du regard. Demps secoua la tête. Abby était atterrée.

«Gibbs tu crois vraiment que Tonya…»

Il voulait soutenir son agent, mais après leur bagarre, il avait trahi sa confiance et DiNozzo… le peu de preuves qu'ils avaient réussi à réunir reliait inlassablement son agent aux «terroristes», coupable ou non.

Le cellulaire de l'agent de la CIA vibra.

«Oui! Demps, vous êtes surs. Parfait. A tout à l'heure.» Puis il se tourna vers le «patron» du NCIS

«On a retrouvé le numéro de série de la roquette, elle vient bien du dépôt de munitions de Norfolk.Elle apparaît sur la liste des armes volées.»

Il ne demandait rien qu'un peu d'espoir, une phrase, un mot, un soupçon, à l'heure actuelle son instinct n'était plus suffisant. Il regarda tristement Abby, il ne pouvait pas soulager sa peine. A un moment donné DiNozzo était coupable. Mais de quoi???

---------------------

Nous on sait que Tony n'a pas aidé les terroristes: maintenant reste à le prouver…

---------------------


	16. Chapter 16

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos reviews.

---------------------

La fin de la semaine se déroula normalement, sans aucun changement de quelque façon que ce soit.

Le mini-van n'était pas réapparu, ceux qui le conduisait avaient peut être eu vent de leur soupçons et plans, d'un autre côté il ne les suivait pas chaque nuit.

La CIA avait réussit � identifier tous les véhicules apparaissant sur les vidéos, et commençait � interroger les propriétaires.

---------------------

Vendredi 09 septembre 2005

05h45 le jour se levait lentement, ils n'avaient pas été suivis, encore une fois la nuit avait été infructueuse, de part leur appartenance ethnique les deux jeunes agents se fondaient dans la foule, ils cherchaient dans le quartier «�actif�», du secteur. Michelle Lee montrait la photo de Tony aux jeunes, et aux commerçants, en précisant qu'une récompense était offerte � toute personne pouvant donner des renseignements, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors qu'elle marchait le long de vieux magasins «�de proximité�», son regard fut accroché par un article dans la devanture d'un fripier n'ouvrant que l'après-midi, elle n'était sure de rien, mais se promis de venir y faire un tour tantôt. Enfin ils décidèrent de rejoindre le NCIS en passant par Le ghetto afro-américain d'Anacostia pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner. 

(Ce que va découvrir la jeune femme fera l'objet d'un important flash-back dans un prochain chapitre.)

---------------------

Depuis le début de l'enquête Abby ne rentrait pas coucher chez elle, même le week-end. Elle passait environ 4 heures par jour � Bethesda, auprès de ses amis, ses recherches ne justifiant pas toujours sa présence, les médecins ne disaient rien � part la nuit, tous se relayaient auprès des blessés, leur parlaient, (certains étaient plus doués que d'autres.), ou simplement restaient � côté d'eux, en silence attendant en vain leur réveil. Tout de même McGee aurait déj� du se réveiller, et ce retard l'inquiétait. Elle échafaudait toutes sortes d'hypothèses toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Elle l'enguirlandait, le menaçait, et surtout suppliait.

«�McGee on a besoin de toi, Tony est dans de sales draps, il a disparu… On n'a pas de nouvelles, il est peut être mort, Wong ne se souvient de rien, Tim fait un effort, je t'en prie.�» Mais rien n'y faisait, elle l'embrassa et repartit le cœur gros.

---------------------

Ducky avait la nuit pour lui il venait de conduire sa mère chez une amie qui habitait � l'autre bout de la ville, elle y passerait sans doute la nuit, de tout le groupe du quatrième âge dame Mme Mallard était la plus âgée, c'était la mammie, et ils en prenaient grand soin.

En rentrant le légiste acheta chinois pour deux, rentra sa voiture, et enfin se dirigea vers le fond De son garage.

Toc-toc pas de réponse. Toc-toc toujours rien. La serrure était � double canon, et il avait le double, il tourna la clef et ouvrit, Tony dormait profondément sur le dos, la petite télévision allumée diffusait un vieux film NB. Ducky avait enlevé les emplâtres le matin même, les plaies s'étaient refermées sans infection, mais demeuraient douloureuses, le jeune agent devrait garder le bras en écharpe encore une semaine. Sa blessure intercostale au côté cicatrisait normalement, mais demeurait très sensible, Tony boitait de gêne et de douleur, mais rien d'inquiétant. Les deux hommes parlaient peu de ce qui c'était passé, l'un sans doute parce qu'il ne désirait pas raviver des souvenirs pénibles, l'autre respectant ce souhait. Le médecin se rappelait l'expression de terreur dans les yeux de Tony le jour où il l'avait recueillit. Il devait remercier dame fortune. Ducky installa les plats sur la petite desserte, la pièce se remplit d'odeurs exotiques qui ne tardèrent pas � réveiller son invité.

«�Chinois�?�»

«�Oui chez Chang, ton préféré.�Au menu crevettes, porc au caramel et riz cantonnais, comme tu es gentil j'ai pris des beignets d'ananas comme dessert.»

Tony se leva avec une grimace. Les deux amis s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et mangèrent en silence. Depuis une semaine ils ne parlaient guère de l'enquête, d'ailleurs que dire elle ne progressait pas.

«�L'état de Kate et McGee�ne s'est pas amélioré�?»

«�Pas de changement. Gibbs rend la vie impossible � Abby.�»

«�Il ne l'a pas encore claqué�?�»

«�Il se réserve pour toi…�»

«�Vous avez vraiment cru que j'étais mort�?�»

«�J'ai bien peur que oui, enfin plus ou moins pour certains, mais Lee et Lewis te cherchent encore, Jethro s'en veut énormément de ce qui s'est passé.�»

«�Je l'ai frappé, � moitié assommé. Je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.»

«�Il a eu du mal � gérer la situation, il avait confiance en toi.�Et l� il te découvre un passé, des fréquentations douteuses, un rapport médical erroné, il s'en peut de ça… pour qu'ils ne lancent pas un mandat d'arrêt international.»

«�Ducky…�»

«�Je sais, et maintenant il y a cette histoires de plaques.�»

«Pardon?�»

«�Lee et Lewis ont été suivis par un mini-van dont les plaques d'immatriculation correspondent � celles d'une voiture détruite dans un accident début 1999 sur l'autoroute 95. Elle était présente le jour de…»

«�Quel état�?�»

«�Pennsylvanie, je n'ai pas les numéros en tête, mais Jethro a ordonné � Abby de retrouver la casse qui s'est chargée de la destruction du véhicule.�»

«�Ducky il faut que je parte.�»

«�Tu n'es pas encore en état, et tu ne peux pas conduire.»

«�C'est important.�Je prendrai le train, un taxi s'il le faut.»

«Tu connais�Antoine Marshall et Stan Aps�?»

«�Pourquoi�?�»

«�Ils ont participé � l'attaque.�»

«�Antoine ne ferait jamais rien contre moi.�»

«�Aps�? Les autres�?�Ils n'ont pas eu l'air de vouloir faire de cadeaux.»

«�Je…�»

«�Reste encore deux ou trois jours.�»

Tony regarda le légiste, ce dernier avait raison, il devait reprendre des forces avant de partir vers son destin, mais chaque jour qui passait mettait sa «�planque�» en danger, et il ne voulait pas que son ami ne soit accusé de donner asile � un fugitif. 

«�Je partirai lundi.�»

«�Où vas-tu aller�? Comment te joindre s'il y a du nouveau, t'aider si tu es en difficulté�?�Ce n'est pas très prudent�! »

«�Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est�!�» Le sujet était clos.

Ducky lui tendit son portefeuille, ainsi que quelques billets de 10 dollars.  
�«�Il était dans la boîte aux lettres, tu en auras besoin, � part l'argent il ne manquait rien.» Dans un coin un petit sac � dos était prêt, l'homme plus âgé savait qu'il partirait avant…, il ne pouvait ni l'attacher, ni l'enfermer.

Ducky était inquièt quelque chose allait bientôt se passer, quelque chose de grave, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait ni éviter ni contrôler, quelque chose où Tony risquerait sa vie, et où personne (surtout le NCIS ou la CIA) ne pourrait intervenir.

---------------------

Le samedi les jeunes agents quittèrent le QG du NCIS aux alentours de deux heures du matin, ils n'empruntaient jamais le même itinéraire, mais depuis quelques jours ce dernier était calculé avec minutie. Bientôt ils furent pris en filature par le mini-van, ce dernier laissait deux ou trois voitures entre eux. Lewis téléphona immédiatement � leur patron, dring-dring (arrêt) puis dring (arrêt), c'était le code car ils craignaient que leur conversation ne soit écoutée, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'impair. Grâce � leur balise GPS Gibbs et Demps savaient immédiatement où ils étaient, ils appelèrent des renforts, c'était encore dans la partie «�blanche�» de Washington, le quartier très populaire fut isolé discrètement, le CIA et le NCIS était appuyé par des forces spéciales d'intervention, et la police, ils avaient décidé «�d'égaliser les chances.�» La rue principale était une enfilade de feux rouges tous les 50/100 mètres, les distances réglementaires qui étaient observées entre les différents véhicules allaient leur faciliter l'embuscade. Gibbs doubla le mini-van et ralentit, agrandissant petit � petit la distance entre lui et la voiture qui le précédait, le carrefour approchait, il accéléra brusquement franchit le carrefour alors que deux voitures de police barraient le chemin, les bruits de freins bloqués, et ceux des pneus crissant sur le bitume retentirent dans le silence des ténèbres.

Gibbs arrêta la voiture, lui et Demps sortirent rapidement et se mirent � l'abri derrière les véhicules barrant la route. 

L'agent de la CIA prit la tête des opérations.

«�Agents fédéraux, rendez-vous.�»

Le mini-van recula et fit demi-tour, au même moment deux autres voitures lui coupèrent tout repli. Les portes arrières s'ouvrirent brusquement, deux hommes cagoulés, et armés de PM firent immédiatement feu sur les agents spéciaux, mais ceux-ci avaient prévu le coup, plus rapides ils les abattirent de plusieurs balles en pleine tête.

«�Se faire avoir une fois c'est une erreur, deux c'est de la bêtise et trois bonjour le cimetière.»

Gibbs et Demps s'approchèrent et les retournèrent � la recherche de papier d'identité, mais ne trouvèrent rien.

A l'avant les policiers venaient de passer les menottes aux poignets du conducteur (sans doute 18/19 ans) et de son passager plus jeune.

L'agent de la CIA regarda Gibbs intensément.

«�Cette fois-ci, je vous laisse la priorité.�»

Michelle Lee et Anton Lewis revenaient dans leur direction.  
Ils sécurisèrent la scène et commencèrent � empaqueter tous les indices, etc…

Gibbs ouvrit la porte du mini-van en grand et siffla d'admiration, il était bourré électronique. Ce petit bijou allait faire le bonheur de Tara Mory. Il y avait également posé sur une tablette un appareil d'écoute avec monoculaire de dernière génération qui possédait une portée de plus de 100 mètres

---------------------

**Peut de temps après au NCIS.**

Les coronaires de la CIA avaient déshabillé les deux cadavres, ils attendaient «�rangés�» dans des tiroirs vides � la morgue du NCIS.

Les deux jeunes gens d'origine portoricaine étaient cousins, le premier se nommait Juan Celibra 16 ans, le second Louis Montoya 18 ans. Ils étaient chacun dans une salle d'interrogatoire, après 3 heures Gibbs en déduisit que le plus jeune (non fiché) se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment c'était un gamin d'un des quartiers les plus défavorisés, père alcoolique, mère au chômage, frère on ne sait pas où, et sœur il était plus sage de l'ignorer, il avait été enrôlé simplement pour surveiller les faits et gestes de la voiture conduite par les agents du NCIS. Par contre Louis Montoya avait un casier déj� bien rempli, attaque � main armé, tentative de meurtre, suspecté d'appartenir � un groupuscule de poseur de bombe…, les deux hommes qui se trouvaient � la morgue s'appelaient Smith et Jones, c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient présentés � lui lors de son recrutement, un peu avant le 25 août. Quant � un certain Anthony DiNozzo il n'avait jamais entendu prononcer ce nom.

Demps était reparti � Langley � la balistique chercher quelques balles qui avaient été retirées du corps et de la voiture de ses agents. Il reviendrait dans la matinée.

---------------------  
La sonnerie du téléphone réveilla Ducky il vérifia l'heure, 7h30. 

«�Docteur Mallard�!�»

«�Ducky tu pourrais venir ce matin, nous avons du travail pour toi.�Nous avons eu ceux du mini-van.»

«�Je vais demander � ma voisine de venir s'occuper de ma mère, je serai l� dans une heure environ.�»

«�C'est parfait, � tout de suite.�»

Ducky descendit avertir Tony qu'il serait absent sans doute toute la journée, sans lui en donner le motif.

«�Mme Wilshey va venir pour le petit déjeuner de Maman, ensuite vers 11h30 jusqu'� 13h00, ainsi que pour son goûter. Ne t'inquiètes pas si tu entends du bruit.�Je passerai � l'hôpital avant de rentrer. Tu as besoin de quelque chose�? »

«�Non cela ira.�»

Le légiste allait quitter la pièce lorsque Tony le rappela une dernière fois.

«�Ducky…�»

«�…�»

«�Merci pour tout.�»

«�Soit prudent.�»

Pas besoin de longs discours entre eux. Ducky referma tristement la porte derrière lui il avait compris, ce soir Tony ne serait plus l�.

(pour ne pas faire de doublon cette partie sera traitée dans un prochain chapitre.)

---------------------

Demps était rentré chez lui, Gibbs se trouvait seul au labo de l'experte en police scientifique.

Heureusement pour Abby une ou deux balles retrouvées sur les lieux le matin même étaient exploitables, le rapport balistique fut formel, il y avait corrélation.

«�Youpi�!�On les tient�!�»

«�Abby l'identification.�»

«�L'ADN mettrait beaucoup trop de temps, avec les empreintes j'aurai les réponses vers 17h00.�»

«�…�»

«�16 heures�?�»

«�…�»

«�En rentrant de l'hôpital�?�»

Gibbs l'embrassa sur le front.�

«�Ce sera parfait.�Je vais voir Ducky.»

«�Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a l'air bizarre en ce moment�?»

«�Pas plus que d'habitude. Pourquoi�?�»

«�J'en sais rien il m'a l'air préoccupé.�»

«�Je n'ai rien remarqué.�»

**A la morgue**

Les portes s'ouvrirent doucement le légiste ne détourna même pas la tête.

«�Du nouveau Ducky�?�»

«�Tu auras mon rapport ce soir. Bien que tu saches le déj� motif de la mort.�»

«Tu n'es pas obligé... �Abby s'inquiète pour toi.�»

«�C'est gentil, mais tu sais nous vivons tous des moments pénibles.�Nous sommes sur les nerfs, rien ne va comme nous voudrions.»

«�Oui sans doute, je vais rentrer prendre une douche et me changer.�Je serai de retour en fin d'après-midi.�»

**Open Space un peu après 16 heures**

Les deux cadavres � la morgue s'appelaientJohn Finch et Wayne Stewardt deux anciens commandos de marines, célibataires, âgés de 53 ans, ils Travaillaient depuis 1997 au Complexe Naval de Philadelphie, leur casier ne comportait rien de particulier.

Gibbs donna rendez-vous � tous le lundi matin � 7 heures, ce week-end serait relâche, il l'avait mérité.

---------------------

Lundi 12 septembre 2005

Ducky arriva � 9h30 � son labo, � peine déshabillé qu'il était déj� convoqué par Jenny Sheppard. Il n'aimait pas cela, il frappa doucement � la porte.

«�Entrez�!�»

L'ambiance était lourde dans la pièce, il y avait l� le directeur de la CIA, Demps, Gibbs, et bien sur le directeur du NCIS, ce dernier prit la parôle.

«�Docteur Mallard, afin de ne pas faire l'affront � vous et � votre mère âgée d'une perquisition � votre domicile, je ne vous poserai la question qu'une seule fois�: Où est Anthony DiNozzo�?�»

«�…�» 

«�Nous savons de source sure qu'il a été conduit � votre domicile le… vendredi 02 septembre 2005 vers 20h30.�»

«�…�»

---------------------

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE


	17. Chapter 17

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Ducky: je suis venue à NCIS peut-être car je connaissais David McCallum (Colditz et tellement d'autres), je suis «âgée», jamais je n'oserai lui faire du mal, il y a … ans, j'étais un(e) fan. Tony est celui que je préfère, toutefois Ducky, Gibbs, même McGee le talonnent de près, je trouve que son rôle dans NCIS lui va comme un gant. 

Je pense ne pas m'être pas trop mal sorti(e) de cette situation tendue, mais Ducky sera puni, dune façon… enfin rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

---------------------

SECONDE PARTIE

---------------------

Chapitre 17:

Il en fallait plus pour intimider le bon docteur, elle bluffait, il en était persuadé. Jethro n'autoriserait jamais cela, mais d'un autre côté, il y avait la CIA et là… De toute façon que risquait-il? Il y avait presque deux jours que Tony avait quitté sa maison, il devait être loin maintenant.

«Ducky tu as donné l'asile à un suspect.»

«Non j'ai aidé un ami blessé.J'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire. Il était en état de choc, il ne m'a pas reconnu tout de suite, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé pendant les 5 jours où il a disparu, il n'en a jamais parlé, s'en souvient-il seulement.» 

«Tu savais que nous le recherchions pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit?»

«Chaque jour il me le faisait promettre.Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place Jethro?»

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, honnêtement il n'en savait rien, Tony l'avait frappé, ce n'était pas tant la douleur physique mais morale dont il avait souffert le plus, jamais dans un état normal le jeune agent n'aurait levé la main sur lui.

«Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit que ceux qui suivaient Lee et Lewis, en avait après Tony, qu'ils voulaient l'éliminer et pas autre chose.»

«Que veux-tu dire?»

«Quelque chose c'est produit samedi lorsque je lui ai parlé des plaques d'immatriculation, c'est à ce moment qu'il a voulu s'en aller, rien ne l'aurait retenu.Il n'était pas en état de partir et encore moins de se battre.Mais il l'a fait.»

«Court-il un risque?»

«C'est à vous de me le dire, si vous le pensez coupable, il ne risque rien, dans le cas contraire je crains qu'il ne soit en danger, il est parti remonter le temps pour trouver les responsables. Je pense qu'un élément a ravivé sa mémoire, et il a plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur vous.Tony DiNozzo était un bon agent, regardez ce que vous en avez fait.»

Des quatre personnes présentes en face de lui aucune n'osait prononcer un mot, Ducky les regarda tour à tour: d'accusé il était devenu accusateur. 

«Toi Jethro tu les assommes de règles, mais sais-tu seulement les respecter; surtout la n° 12, depuis toutes ces années qu'il travaille à tes côtés t'a-t-il donné une seule fois l'occasion de douter de lui. Pour vous autres il était le coupable idéal, vous n'avez pas cherché plus loin.»

Chacune de ses paroles avaient atteint leur but.

«Qu'elles sont vos conclusions docteur Mallard?»

«Je doute que Tony mette volontairement une amitié qui dure depuis tant d'années entre l'agent Gibbs et moi-même pour se sortir d'une situation délicate, Directeur Sheppard.Je crains que dans sa quête de la vérité, il ne découvre quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. Et si c'est le cas il aura besoin de notre aide, pas de doutes ou accusations…»

---------------------


	18. Chapter 18a

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos reviews, je les attends toujours avec impatience et les apprécie énormément.

Chapitre en deux parties (suite mercredi-jeudi).

Chapitre 18a :

**Flash back de Tony (1****ère**** partie)**

Le samedi 10 septembre 2005

Il avait décidé de partir à la faveur de la pénombre, il vérifia une dernière fois son sac à dos, nécessaire de toilette, anti-douleur, changes, et même téléphone portable, Tony était un ancien flic, et un agent spécial (disons plutôt ex.), on ne la lui faisait pas : le téléphone portable serait repérable, il le laissa sur place. Il mit des lunettes noires, une casquette « sport », se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, et sortit doucement de la maison, la lumière du salon était allumée ; Mme Mallard devait regarder son feuilleton favori avant les infos.

Tony quitta discrètement le quartier résidentiel et se mit à la recherche d'un taxi mais en vain. Des bus circulaient encore à cette heure, il en avait horreur, ils sentaient mauvais, transportaient des gens débiles, et parfois des poivrots (surtout ces bus de samedi soir), mais il n'était pas en état de faire le difficile. Tout prés de la maison de Ducky il y avait un abri, il vérifia le tableau, plusieurs lignes desservaient ce quartier huppé, dont une qui menait au QG du NCIS, en changeant 2 fois il atteindrait sa première destination, il vérifia sa montre le prochain arriverait dans 12 minutes, il s'assit lourdement, regrettant immédiatement son geste. Une dame prit place à côté de lui, elle avait la soixantaine, les cheveux roux permanentés de peu, elle portait un imper vert jade, elle avait un air de fausse bourgeoise. Elle changea comme lui aux deux stations.

Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était dangereux, qu'il risquait peut-être sa liberté, mais il devait le faire. Il vérifia l'absence de véhicules du NCIS sur le parking. Il connaissait le numéro des chambres grâce à Ducky, l'heure de fin de visites approchait l'hôpital se vidait petit à petit.

Il entra doucement dans « sa » chambre, il resta un moment à l'observer, plusieurs pansements avaient été enlevés, son visage avait presque repris une « forme et couleur humaines.»

Il essuya rapidement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« Je t'aime Kate. Pardonne-moi. »

Puis il se dirigea vers la seconde chambre 4 portes plus loin, il hésita puis entra doucement. MgGee respirait calmement, il semblait encore plus gamin, plus « Bleu », sur se grand lit blanc. Tony posa sa main sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour que notre rat de laboratoire s'occupe de toi ! Toi aussi : j'aurai dû mieux te protéger le Bleu. Tu n'étais pas encore prêt à jouer dans la cour des grands.» Il était las et fatigué, une chaise lui tendait les bras, s'il c'était assis, jamais il ne se serait relevé.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'une voix faible et hésitante le fit retourner.

« Tony ? »

Il se retourna surpris.

« Tim ! » Il l'aurait presque embrassé, il l'avait reconnu : prononcé son prénom. « Alors le Bleu on revient parmi le monde des vivants ? »

« Que… c'est…-il passé ? »

Tony était désemparé, que faire ? Que dire ? Que penser ? Comment agir envers ce jeune agent qu'il tourmentait si souvent… l'émotion le submergeait…

« Tu veux boire un peu d'eau ? »

« Non… mais… » Puis il retomba dans le coma.

« Flute ! » Vraiment c'était bien la peine.

Il quitta Bethesda aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. S'il avait appelé l'infirmière, elle aurait appelé un médecin, et de là à ce qu'il retombe sur le docteur Mettews…

Tony héla un taxi et se fit conduire à l'Union Station., il vérifia les horaires de train, à 22h25, il y avait un départ pour Boston avec un arrêt prévu à New-York ainsi qu'à Philadelphie (Direct par l'Acela Express) dont l'arrivée était prévue à 00h10. Et après…

Il avait mangé au Station-Eat un sandwich et bu une bière, la serveuse l'avait autorisé à utiliser son téléphone portable, son correspondant était absent, mais il avait fait « le » code. Après tout ce temps il espérait que Gilles, soit au rendez-vous, se souvienne de la signification de ces quatre chiffres 3030 laissés en message ; soit à la gare de Philadelphie (30th Street Station) à 00h30 le nuit suivant l'appel.

L'Amtrak démarra à l'heure précise de Washington DC, le train ne s'arrêterait à aucune gare, à cette heure les voitures étaient quasiment désertes. Il s'installa confortablement, et sommeilla bercé par les douces vibrations de la rame.

Son esprit vagabonda, et il se souvient de sa première rencontre avec Gilles Laurent.

C'était fin 1998, le français était chauffeur de taxi, il était tard, c'était un samedi, près de minuit, dans une ruelle près de Jefferson Square. Le jeune policier venait de raccompagner un collègue chez lui, en repartant à sa voiture il avait entendu des bruits de luttes, Gilles était prit à parti par un petit groupe de Junkies qui en voulait à sa recette, Tony était intervenu et avait été légèrement blessé, par la suite les deux hommes étaient devenus proches.

Tony s'avança sur le quai de gare, quelques passagers quittaient les autres voitures et se dirigeaient vers les escaliers permettant d'accéder à l'étage supérieur, il ralentit les laissant le dépasser. Malgré sa fatigue tous ses sens étaient en éveil.

Le hall d'arrivée se vida lentement, les familles se reformaient, les amis se retrouvaient. Les taxis stationnés en file indienne attendaient d'éventuels clients.

Avait-il fait une erreur de venir ici où « tout avait commencé ». Le peu de preuves que les investigateurs avaient découvertes indiquaient une seule direction, un seul état, une seule ville. Ils étaient devant un vrai puzzle, débutant par le centre, alors que lui avait le pouvoir d'assembler le tour, mais il manquait malgré tout une pièce maîtresse : le chef ; celui qui avait tout orchestré.


	19. Chapter 18b

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews.

Finalement il y aura 3 parties (la prochaine sans doute ce soir).

Chapitre 18b :

**Flash back de Tony (2ème partie)**

Tony ayant travaillé 18 mois à Philadelphie, avait encore de nombreux amis parmi lesquels des policiers, ainsi que la belle-sœur de Ben Marshall et son mari qui habitaient en banlieue. Lorsque le NCIS et la CIA partiraient à sa recherche ils commenceraient par ceux-ci, il voulait brouiller les pistes, il ne souhaitait pas être repris, il désirait mener l'enquête sans entraves, sans rendre de compte à personne, sans recevoir de claques derrière la tête, tout simplement être maître de son destin ; il travaillait toujours mieux sans public.

En revenant ici il ignorait ce qu'il allait trouver ou déterrer, il n'avait pas vraiment de plan, ses collègues du NCIS ne le prenaient jamais au sérieux, ils le considéraient adolescent, blagueur, indiscret, volage, c'est ce qui faisait son charme. C'était sa façon de se protéger, mais il avait une chose que Tony détestait plus que tout au monde c'était que l'on s'en prenne à ses amis, il y avait eu Ben Marshall, maintenant Kate et McGee, il ne pouvait le tolérer, il fallait que cela cesse et ça cesserait… même si cela était la dernière chose qu'il fasse sur terre. D'ailleurs qui le regretterait, bien sur au début il leur manquerait, il ne tirerait plus les nattes à Abby, n'embêterait plus Ducky avec ses problèmes de cœur ou autres, ne « terroriserait » plus McGee, Gibbs apprécierait certainement que les enquêtes soit menées avec plus de sérieux et de rigueur, du reste il ne mettait pas en doute son avenir au sein de l'agence, (il serait viré, si son patron ne le faisait pas il présenterait sa démission.) Jenny serait enfin débarrassée de cet agent empêcheur de tourner en rond, mettant en péril l'existence même du NCIS, et il y avait ELLE qui ignorait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, chaque fois qu'il la voyait il se sentait comme un collégien amoureux pour la première fois, « le soir du grand jour », perdant le sens des réalités, mais ils étaient esclaves de la fameuse règle N° 12, (finalement et celui qui les avait inventé les respectait-il ? Tony avait un doute quant au passé commun de Gibbs et du directeur…). Plusieurs fois déjà il avait essayé de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il s'y prenait maladroitement, Kate l'avait rabroué, Gibbs claqué ou rappelé à l'ordre.

Machinalement il vérifia l'heure 00h35, Gilles n'était jamais en retard, peut-être n'avait-il pas reçu son message, ou avait eu un empêchement, était absent, ne vérifiait pas les messages, Tony refusait l'idée qu'il ait peur de l'aider. Il enfonça sa casquette sur son nez, sorti de la gare. Il connaissait une petite pension de famille non loin, tenue par Mme May Stiff une charmante femme qui devait avoir la soixantaine à présent, il avait enquêté sur un meurtre dans une de ses chambres, ils avaient sympathisés. Les hôtels aux environs de la gare étaient trop chers, trop loin, trop évidents, trop pointilleux, ils demandaient les passeports, numéros de permis de conduire, il serait trop facilement repérable, et en quelques heures, une horde d'agents fédéraux frapperait à sa porte.

Le poing à son côté le rappela subitement à l'ordre, chaque pas qu'il faisait envoyait des ondes de douleur à travers son côté, un muscle avait été endommagé, il faudrait du temps, les anti-douleurs qu'il avait prit n'avaient plus aucun effet, seulement réussi à l'engourdir. Il continuait malgré tout à avancer, il en était arrivé à compter ses pas, encore…, …, Ducky avait raison il n'aurait jamais dû partir, mais il n'aurait jamais pu rester. Il commença à pleuvoir, il chercha une porte cochère pour s'abriter, il avait parcouru environ 500 mètres, pourtant il lui semblait marcher depuis une éternité, mais en ce milieu de la nuit beaucoup de « SDF » cherchait également un « toit ». Fatigué, épuisé, trempé et découragé, il s'arrêta un instant et appuya le front contre un mur.

Il reçu alors une violente claque sur le dessus de la tête.

« Aie… »

« DiNozzo que fais-tu là ? Bouges toi. Je ne t'ai donc rien appris ? »

« Juste un moment, je n'ai besoin que d'un moment. »

« Tu auras tout le temps qu'il faut « à l'ombre… » »

« Je… »

« Quoi ! Tu ne vas pas remplacer McGee ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu sais ce que je dis au sujet des excuses. »

« Oui ! »

« Tu n'es que du vent DiNozzo, rien qu'une baudruche arrogante, et méprisable, tu ne mérites pas que je me batte pour toi. »

Il s'arquebouta contre le mur, se redressa, et reprit sa marche hésitante et hocqueteuse, se remettant à compter ses pas. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que depuis quelques minutes un homme le suivait à courte distance, il trébucha, et serait tombé si de puissants bras ne l'avaient pas retenu, il tourna le visage, et s'évanoui.

J'avoue j'ai le chic pour couper quand il ne faut pas, mais c'est pour ceux et celles qui apprécient le suspens.


	20. Chapter 18c

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, une pensée particulière aux petites nouvelles (ou nouveaux) qui nous ont rejoint, mon but est de vous faire plaisir en écrivant cette fic… parfois quelques fautes se glissent sournoisement, et je ne les découvre qu'après-coup. Les répets sont (généralement) volontaires, je pense qu'elles intensifient l'action.

Parmi mes défauts (et ils sont nombreux) « d'écrivain » ma ponctuation absente ou mal à-propos.

Chapitre 18C :

**Flash back de Tony (3ème partie)**

dimanche 11 septembre 2005

Un soleil palissant correspondant à cette mi-septembre, essayait courageusement de se frayer un chemin à travers les interstices des volets en bois de la jolie petite maison de la banlieue de Philadelphie.

Un ou deux rayons plus courageux que les autres avaient réussi à passer, éclairant faiblement la chambre dont la quiétude n'était troublée que par le doux ronflement provenant du lit.

Tony émergea doucement de son sommeil, jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, il ne reconnaissant pas cet endroit, la chambre était mansardée, assez petite, meublée sobrement, armoire, commode sur laquelle reposait une télé, une table de chevet, un bureau avec ordinateur, et un téléphone. Une porte entrouverte laissait entrevoir une cabine de douche, et une partie de vitre dans laquelle se reflétait un meuble mural, enfin il y avait une chaise sur laquelle étaient posés ses habits et son sac à dos. Il ne se souvenait plus des derniers évènements, sa montre à aiguilles indiquait 7h30, mais était-ce le matin ou l'après-midi. Poussé par « l'appel de la nature », il se leva et se dirigea au cabinet de toilettes, le point à son côté avait disparu. Avant de se recoucher il entrouvrit les volets et regarda au-dehors : c'était une cours arrière de maison comme tant d'autres, un carré de légumes, et plusieurs massifs de fleurs, il entendit un bruit inhabituel, et se pencha un peu plus, un rayon de soleil devait avoir déclenché la cellule, car le store qui protégeait probablement une terrasse se déroula. Une piscine attira son attention, la surface agitée par une légère brise brillait de mils feux. Rien de particulier ne pu le renseigner sur l'endroit où il était, ni sur l'heure, il clancha la poignée de porte sans problème, au moins il n'était pas prisonnier.

Une odeur de pain grillé parvint jusqu'à ses narines, ainsi que celle de sa boisson favorite. Il se faufila sous la douche, puis décida de partir à la rencontre de son ou ses hôtes... Un peu avant huit heures du matin il descendit (un peu angoissé, et faisant du bruit afin de signaler sa présence), les 17 escaliers vitrifiés ; guidé par l'odeur du petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussée dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine, il se dirigea vers une porte-fenêtre ouvrant sur la terrasse rectangulaire qu'il estima à 21 m², la table était dressée pour deux… il avança hésitant, et sur ses gardes.

« Heureux de te voir sur tes jambes. »

Il se retourna, ayant reconnu la voix.

« Gilles ! »

« Tu nous as fichu une sacré frousse cette nuit.»

« Tu n'étais pas au rendez-vous j'ai pensé que… »

« Tony ! Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

« Les choses auraient pu changer. »

« Tu m'as appris à être prudent, ce qui s'est passé à Washington n'est un secret pour personne, Wong et toi sur la même affaire : à nouveau… J'ai reçu ton message « danger de mort » mais je devais m'entourer ; non nous entourer de précautions…»

« Mais… »

« Cette maison appartient à ma femme, eh oui contrairement à toi je me suis rangé « des voitures », à présent j'ai une petite fille de 3 ans : Céline, elle dort dans la chambre à côté de toi.» Il y eut un silence.

« C'est pas vrai quelqu'un a réussit à apprivoiser le GRAND Anthony DiNozzo ? »

« Pas encore tu me connais… » Fanfaronner c'était ce qu'il réussissait encore le mieux.

Instinctivement il rentra la tête dans les épaules, car celle claque-là ne viendrait pas de Gibbs…

« Tu as quelqu'un ? »

« Elle ne le sait pas encore. »

« Tu n'as pas changé comme je vois. »

« Pour Kate je le ferai. »

Le ton du français redevint sérieux.

« Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« J'ai le temps, raconte-moi ! »

« ON m'accuse d'avoir organisé ou participé à ce qui s'est passé à Washington. »

« Toi ! En terroriste ? Ils plaisantent ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non ? »

« Qu'attends-tu exactement de moi ? »

« Il me faudrait une arme, une voiture, et un peu d'argent. »

« Ca doit pouvoir se faire, es-tu sur de pouvoir conduire ? »

« Non ! Mais il le faudra bien. »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Retrouver les auteurs de l'attaque. »

« Tu as une piste ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais je sais par où commencer. »

« Me femme travaille à l'hôpital central, elle a ramené des médicaments pour toi. »

« Elle sait que ce sont des blessures par balles. »

« Oui ! Mais elle sait également que je te dois la vie. »

Ils continuèrent leur petit déjeuner à discuter de choses et d'autres.

« Tu devrais te reposer. Je m'absente avec Céline pour la matinée. »

« Tu as raison. »

« Maddie va rentrer vers 10h00.»

« Je peux utiliser l'ordinateur ma chambre ? »

« Aucun problème, le téléphone aussi en cas de besoin, fais comme chez toi. »

Ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage, Tony pour se recoucher, Gilles pour réveiller sa fille.

Tony passa une journée agréable, la meilleure depuis fort longtemps, après le traditionnel barbecue, il s'allongea au bord de la piscine dans un transat sous un immense parasol électrique qui s'orienterait en fonction du soleil. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité, il aurait pu y rester des jours, voire des semaines, il en aurait presque oublié le but de sa venue en Pennsylvanie__

Tony monta tôt dans sa chambre vers 21h30, rapidement Gilles vint le trouver, lui tendit un trousseau de clefs, ainsi qu'une enveloppe remplie de billets.

« La voiture est garée devant le portail, j'aurai l'arme demain. »

« Merci ! »

Après une rapide toilette Tony se coucha mais il tarda à s'endormir. Il entendit Maddie se lever pour travailler. Très tôt, bien avant que le jour ne le lève, il fut réveillé par un bruit de conversation au sous-sol, il ouvrit la porte, et descendit quelques marches afin d'en apprendre plus, ce qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang.

« Il est chez moi depuis hier matin… non je ne sais pas… aujourd'hui sans doute… je ne vais pas pouvoir le retenir longtemps… cela me semble difficile je… quel motif… je ne pense pas… non il n'est pas armé… il dort… dans ce cas je vous attends à 6h00… je n'aime pas cela… bien sur je n'ai pas le choix… Tony est venu me demander de l'aide et je le trahi… »

Tony remonta doucement à la chambre. Le jour de la distribution de l'intelligence il devait être en retard comme d'habitude, se pouvait-il qu'il soit aussi stupide pour se précipiter ainsi dans la gueule du loup. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui, soit il restait et en acceptait les conséquences ou… il opta pour la seconde solution ; il rassembla ses affaires, attendit que Gilles soir remonté se coucher, une heure s'écoula, enfin estimant que tout risque était écarté, il quitta la maison, monta dans la voiture et se dirigea en direction du centre ville.

Le directeur Sheppard regarda attentivement Ducky, elle devait trouver une punition à la hauteur de ses actes, officiellement elle condamnait ses actions, elle respectait toutefois le lien qui unissait ses agents, elle observa Gibbs, ils s'étaient auparavant retrouvé dans la même situation que le légiste, et qu'avaient-ils fait : exactement comme lui, oui mais elle était LA directrice, elle ne devait pas le tolérer.

« Docteur je vous laisse le soin d'expliquer à Abby ce que vous avez fait, la sanction administrative (suspension pour quelques semaines) tombera à la fin de l'enquête, nous avons besoin de vous… pour l'instant. Mais dites-vous bien une chose : votre sort est lié étroitement à celui de DiNozzo, s'il est reconnu coupable vous n'échapperez pas à la justice. »

« Je suis prêt à accepter le risque. » Puis il quitta la pièce.

Le cellulaire du directeur du NCIS vibra sur son bureau, interrompant le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer.

« Oui Jenny Sheppard, entendu, je les informe immédiatement, merci docteur. »

Gibbs et Demps la fixaient intensément.

« McGee vient de se réveiller. »

clancha : verbe clancher : ouvrir une porte en utilisant la poignée (autrement dit la clanche ou clenche), (vieux français pour les canadiens, normand pour la Normandie , Lorraine -Franche Comté pour moi… (Belfortaine))


End file.
